A Quarter Mile at a Time
by Crazy Christine
Summary: Its finally finished, enjoy,!!!This takes place right after the movie, find out what happened to everyone and what is gonna happen. New Character(S). Ok the rating should really be PG-15 but since that don't exist consider yourself warned.. !!
1. Quarter Mile at a Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie (unfortunately, if I did, do you think I would be writing a story? I seriously doubt that. I do however own my original character who has yet to appear. You like her, use her, just let me know.  
  
Distribution: You think it's worth it, go for it, just let me know where so I can check it out  
  
Authors Note: Takes place right after movie. Relationships remain same basically. Please review so I can get inspiration and know what Im doing right or wrong. Flames are always welcome but praise is much more fun.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
Quarter Mile At A Time  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
* I live my life a quarter mile at a time, for those ten seconds nothing else matters*  
  
"Yah right," Dom thought to himself as he drove his car down the dusty Mexican road. No matter how much he didn't want to admit to it, his team mattered to him. Mia, Letty, Leon, Vince and Jesse. "Shit, Jesse. " Dom had let him down, the kid came to him for protection, Dom had promised his father that, and what happened, he let Tran shoot him up. Dom cursed as he slammed his fist into the steering wheel, before pulling a hard U-turn, dust flying every where. Dom pulled into a little diner, 'El something or other', Dom sucked at spanish, he was going to need a few Coronas in him before he made this phone call.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"No, Dom wait, stop, its over !!!" Mia yelled at the very pissed, determined form of her brother. He grabbed his .22 and hopped into the Charger, the engine roaring to life, and with a squeel of tires he was gone. That was the last Mia had seen of him.  
  
She focused her attention onto the bloody form of Jesse. His eyes were glazed, and there was blood everywhere. She used his shirt to try and stop the blood from pouring out of her friend. Gingerly she reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled out his cell and dialed 911.  
  
"I need an ambulance now, my friend was shot, he's dieing, please hurry," Mia begged into the phone as she gave the directions to their house. Jesse was still breathing, but barely, he was shaking, he was going into shock. She cradled his head in her lap, as the ambulance pulled up. An attendant gently moved Mia so he could look at Jesse.  
  
" I've got multiple GSW to the chest, severe loss of blood, tell them to have an OR ready, we are moving now !!" Mia climbed into the ambulance numb with shock and fear of losing Jesse, and what would be the fate of Dom and Brian.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
The phone rang out in a deathly quiet house. " Hello ??"  
  
"Mia ?", a familiar voice questioned.  
  
"Brian, that you ?, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yah, its me , look I know you must hate me but we need to talk. Please ?!"  
  
"I dunno, fine, come by"  
  
" I'll be there in 20 minutes" The dial tone rang in his ear, as he hung up the phone. Brian sat on his couch, in the middle of a very messy apartment. Beer bottles and take out boxes scattered all over the floor, clothes hanging everywhere, dust piled up. Brian let out a long sigh, as he pulled on a clean shirt, his last he guessed. He grabbed his cell, wallet and keys and was out the door. He climbed into his blue Toyota, put the key in the ignition and roared out of his driveway. The roads were fairly clear, and it let him think of what had happened in the last few monthes  
  
*flash back*  
  
"You know what you doing?," Dom questioned as he took the keys.  
  
" I owe you a ten second car.", with a look of respect and a tight lipped smile, Dom roared away in the orange Supra, leaving Brian standing in the middle of the road, next to a destroyed Charger, as sirens wailed the announcement of their impeding arrival  
  
***  
  
"You just let him go ? What the fuck were you thinking O'Connor ???" The Captain screamed at him. Brian just shrugged.  
  
"The FBI is gonna have your ass for this, you are so shoveling shit files for the rest of your life."  
  
"Come on Brian, just help us find him, bring him in, and your ass is off the line." the Captain bargained with the stubborn blonde.  
  
"You know what, fuck you! My friend is dieing in the hospital and you want me to turn Dom in"  
  
"Do it or you are gone," was the statement he received. Brian reached into his pocket and retrieved his badge, he pulled the gun from the holster he was wearing, and threw them down on the wooden desk.  
  
"Fuck it, leave them alone, Vince, Leon, Letty, everyone, leave alone, lay the entire thing on me, I don't give a fuck. You drop it, and Im gone."  
  
"Brian, be reasonable. These street trash aren't worth it. But maybe if you..."  
  
"Fuck you, leave them alone !" With that Brian stormed out of the office, and out of the precinct, leaving the only career he had ever wanted.  
  
"O' Connor, get the fuck back here, O' Connor," the Captain screamed after him. His shouts fell on deaf ears. Brian walked back to his place, pulled out a picture of the team having a barbeque, grabbed a few Coronas and sank onto his couch.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"God damnit to fuck," Vince yelled as he dropped his wrench for the millionth time. Sure he should be glad to have his arm, they almost had to amputate it due the extent of the lacerations, but he got lucky with just a snaking scar up his arm, and a dull ache. It just wasnt the same  
  
"Here man, take a break," Leon advised as he rolled out from under the car they were working on. They were about to get back to work, when an engine roar, sent them running to the house. Out of the car got an all too familiar tall blonde. He jogged up the steps of the front porch before timidly knocking on the door. A ragged Mia answered and ushered him in, handing him beer. He had no sooner sat down when Leon and Vince came rushing in.  
  
"What the hell you doing here ?" Vince barked at him. Brian winced at the tone but he knew he had it coming.  
  
" I was thinking ya might be needing an extra hand in the garage," he bargained. No sooner had the words been spoken when Leon walked over and shook his hand, soon followed by a surprisingly happy Vince.  
  
" You mind if I chat with Mia alone for a bit ?, then I'll come see if I can help out" They nodded their heads at him and headed back out to the garage.  
  
"Look Mia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a cop, but I did it to protect you, I'm so sor..." His words were swallowed by Mia crushing herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her slim form and let out a breath of contentment. After a little more reunion and talk of what had become of his budding career, Brian went to join the boys in the garage. Things seem to be back to normal, almost.  
  
********************  
  
Riiiiinnnnggg......Riiiiiiinnnnnng....a telephone broke the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
"Toretto's " Mia answered.  
  
"Mia ? " a deep voice boomed into the receiver.  
  
"Dom, oh my god, is that you ? Where the hell are you ? What are you doing" Dom was bombarded by the questions pouring out of his sister.  
  
"Look Mia", his voice shaking, "I'm sorry about Vince, an' Letty, an' espcially Jesse. God Jesse, Mia I'm sorry I was't there for the funeral, I know I should have been but..."  
  
"Dom, what you talking about, Jesse is alive" Dom felt like he has just been jackhammered in the chest.  
  
" You serious ??" Silently begging she wasn't doing this to lay on a guilt trip about the truck heist.  
  
"Yah Dom I am, you wanna talk to him, he's sleeping but I'll wake him up for you"  
  
"Nah, I'm on my way"  
  
"Dom wait, where are you..." Mia was answered by the click of Dom hanging up. "What the hell am I gonna do now ?" Mia wondered. Her thoughts were interupted by soft moans from upstairs. Mia grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of pills before heading up the stairs, judging whether to tell them or not.  
  
Mia became so busy with the diner, and Jesse and feeding her family, that she completely forgot about Dom's call and began to wonder if she had been dreaming it. She was sitting on the couch working on her studies for her courses, while Leon, and VInce fought over the Play Station 2 on the floor. Brian was back at his own apartment. An engine roar outside cut into everybodys activitites. Heavy thuds up the porch steps, made everyone jump up prepared to attack the unexpected visitor. The door swung open and everyone's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Dom" Mia mangaged to sputter out before walking over to his looming form and throw her arms around him and then abruptly pulling back and smacking him hard across the face  
  
"Holy fucking shit" came the simultaneous response from Vince and Leon. Dom just starred at them not knowing what to do or say or how to react.  
  
"Who's here?" came a weary question from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jesse" Dom's voice cracked over the single word. 


	2. The Next 10 Seconds

Chapter 2: The Next 10 Seconds  
  
"Dom ?" Jesse asked, blinking unbelieving who he saw standing at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly started he way down the stairs, one arm around his stomache the other on the banister. Dom just stood there, he didn't know whether to cry, scream, or fall over. When Jesse was finally standing in front of him, his blues actually looking at him, did Dom react. He reached out and pulled Jesse into a bear hug, and held on for a few minutes just to make sure he was real and not another dream. Only when Jesse let out a slight "ow", did Dom release him. They all stood around the hall just looking at eachother. Leon being the only one with a little sense left in him went to the kitchen and came back with a Corona for everyone, even Mia took hers. They all made their way out to the living room and Dom, Jesse and Mia taking up the couch, Vince taking his usual chair, and Leon opting for the floor.  
  
"Dom man, where have you been?" Vince finally broke the silence.  
  
"Down in Mexico. After Spilner let me go, I knew I couldn't go straight to the fort, or the hospital, so I just drove. I wasn't going to come back, but I realized this is my home and you're all my family and I needed to be back here. Quarter mile at a time isn't gonna cut it now. You all matter, nothing else." Dom sighed and slouched back onto the couch with tears in his eyes.  
  
"So, where's Letty at ?" Dom questioned his team.  
  
"We don't know man. When they let her out after fixing up her busted ribs, she never came back to the fort. Nobody heard from her since." Leon explained gently.  
  
Jesse made a move to stand up but groaned in pain and fell back onto the couch clutching his chest. Vince and Mia were both up running to the kitchen for Jesse's meds while Leon was at his side trying to lay him down on the couch, while Dom stood back helplessly. Mia handed him a couple of white pills which he swallowed easily, and layed his head back on the couch.  
  
"You overdid yourself again man" Vince berated the youngest member.  
  
"The Wizard aint back to full power yet, he needs to take it easy or he gets the pain, he should be good as new in a few weeks." Leon explained to a very confused and worried Dom.  
  
"Aight everyone, it's been a long day. Let's head off to bed. Dom you can have my bed, I'll room with Jesse so I can watch him. Vince. Leon, You help Jesse up to his room." Everyone nodded their agreement and headed tiredly up the stairs.  
  
******************  
  
The next morning found everyone out in the garage, save for Mia who was watching the restaurant. Leon and Vince were arguing over an engine's specs, while Dom and Jesse were in the back office looking over the latest program Jesse had whipped up. Brian arrived a little later to be greeted by the very menacing form of Dom. Brian stood his ground, bracing for the impact of Dom's fist but instead Dom stretched out his hand at Brian. Brian shook Dom's hand and was pulled into a hug. Whatever tension there had been in the room was dispersed on the spot and everyone got back to their work.  
  
An engine roar later the afternoon cut into everybody's thoughts. A brunette got out, her dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, her cargo pants road low on her hips, revealing the waistband of her black thong, the matching bra was visible through her sheer army tank top. Black shades covered her dark eyes and she stood at the edge of the garage with her arms crossed against her chest, and hip stuck out, showing her obvious attitude. She lowered her rims and cocked an eyebrow at the starring men in the garage.  
  
"What the hell you think you looking at grease monkeys?" She questioned. Leon came running out of the garage and scooped her up in her arms.  
  
"Letty, girl where the hell you been chicka ?" He questioned. The mention of her name froze Dom to his spot in the office. After a slight nudge from Jesse and a shove from Vince, he made his way over to her. Letty just looked up at him not moving. Even though she was a good foot shorter than him and was outweighed by about a hundred pounds of muscle, she didn't flinch.  
  
"Letty, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Dom started but was interupted by a hand in his face.  
  
"Save it Poppy. Whats done is done. You did what you thought was best for the team. I couldn't deal with it so I jetted and from what I heard so did you. There is no use in saying sorry. So hows about you make it up to me by giving me a massage?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"But Letty, the garage, we got shit to ..."  
  
"I think you should make it up to me and give me a massage. Aight?"  
  
"Alright." Dom conceded. Letty took him by the hand and lead him into the house. Dom looked back to see Leon and Vince shaking their heads at him and smirking. He just shrugged and went in.  
  
They guys got back to work. Dom's car was a piece of shit and if they wanted to be back in the races this weekend, they had a lot of work to do.  
  
"Wizard !?" Brian shouted into the office. Jesse peeped his head out of the office." Call Harry's and see if you can get the parts overnighted from Japan."  
  
*******************  
  
By that friday they had Dom's car ready. The team was back in motion. They roared into the warehouse backlot, Dom in the lead, followed by Letty and Vince and then Jesse and Leon and Brian and Mia. The crowd parted around their arrival. They "ohhhhhhed" as the king of the streets got out. Hector came running at them, shaking Dom's hand, asking him where the hell he'd been. They got to talking but were distracted by Letty shouting at someone. They calmly walked over to see what was the matter.  
  
"Letty calm down"  
  
"No! This chica was dissing my car. She thinks she can take me on."  
  
"Hector?" Dom motioned him over, " You hold the money. 5 large total. One heat, 2 cars, winner take all."  
  
"You got it man, lets get this shit started."  
  
Various racers lined up along the street, cutting off the side roads. A blue and a black car pulled up to the line that had just been sprayed on. Leon watched the scanner. Letty lowered her window and growled at her opponent, who ignored her, and turned on her radio. The bass blasted, and speakers shook as "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit blasted out. Letty ignored her and reached behind her seat to turn her NOS tanks on. Her opponent did the same. They both sat at the line revving their motors waiting for the signal.  
  
"Aight, we got a robbery up on the north side, with heat all over it. Lets do this" Leon shouted.  
  
Hector got between the cars, established eye contact with both of them, he slowly raised his arms, and then threw them down. Letty and her opponent were gone in seconds. Letty allowed her car to rev up before shifting to second, only to shift to third a moment later. "Arrrrrrrrghh, rrrrrrrrrrrarrrrrrr," Letty growled. " I smell loser skank" Letty laughed before thumbing her NOS button and shooting out in front of the black car. The black car only waited two seconds before hitting her NOS button sending her in front of Letty and over the finish line by several feet.  
  
Letty swerved around and smashed her fists against the steering wheel. She was pissed. She had never lost before, not to anyone, except Dom. She threw open her car door and stomped over to the black car. The girl leaned against the hood, with her arms crossed against her chest. Before Letty could do anything, Dom was there handing the girl her money. Jesse soon followed, motioning her to pop the hood, which she did. He called out the parts to Dom, who nodded his head and smiled. Letty was about to start shit when Leon's shouts interupted her.  
  
" We got cops !!! Cops !! Go go !!!"  
  
Everyone ran to their cars knowing the nights races were over and it was time to get the hell out of there. Jesse made a move to head to Leon's car but he was too far away, and Leon was already pulling out. Jesse started to run and headed for an alley but a black car pulled in front of him. The passenger door was thrown open, and Jesse quickly hopped in. He had barely gotten the door closed when he was shoved back in his seat by the speed they were hurtling at down LA's roads.  
  
"You might want to put that on," the driver laughed as she pointed to his seatbelt. Jesse quickly pulled it on, and grabbed onto the dash and his seat for support as they wizzed through traffic. When they were finally out a safe distance and there were no more cherry lights in the rearview mirror did the car finally slow down.  
  
"Hey, take a left here, and a right there. Now go..." Jesse directed the driver to Dom's house, his eyes never leaving the road.  
  
"Ok, stop here." Jesse undid his seatbelt and got out wobbling slightly, his legs a little unsteady from the drive. The driver got out and headed over to where Jesse leaned against the car  
  
"Hey, thanks back there" Jesse said as he extended his hand to the driver. Only when he saw a feminine hand take his, did he look up. He looked straight into the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. He lowered his gaze and took in the rest of her, raking up and down her body a few times before returning to the eyes. She had a thin yet curvy figure. She was toned like Letty but had the figure of Mia, with the exception of her skin. She was white, no latino or anything in her. Despite the fact she sported a California tan, you could still tell she was as much a snowman or snowwoman as Brian. She had on baggy jeans, snugged around her hips by a black studded belt. She wore a black leather tank top with spaghetti straps that clung to her in all the right places. He could make out the starting of a tattoo on her lower stomache near her left hip, but couldn't tell what it was. She had flaming red hair, that fell to just below her shoulders. Some was crimped, some wasnt. A definite punk flair. Her hair was set off by her eyes. They weren't green but they weren't blue, they were somewhere in between and Jesse was getting lost in them.  
  
"Wizard? That you? " Came a call from the porch that brought Jesse out of his trance.  
  
"Yah Dom its me"  
  
"Who's your friend ?"  
  
"This is ummmmm...." He fumbled for her name.  
  
"Aaliyah" she called to Dom  
  
"Aaliyah ??" He questioned, curiousity and amusement evident in his voice.  
  
"White girl, black name, I know, what can I say." Dom laughed at that.  
  
"You wanna join the party, you kicked Letty's ass, I say that deserves a drink"  
  
"Aight sounds good. You coming ?" She glanced back at Jesse who stood dumbly.  
  
"Yah, I'm right with ya" and ran to catch up with her. He was at her side by the time they reached the porch. Dom headed in first, leading the way.  
  
"So, you the Wizard?" she questioned Jesse, to which he could only nod, afraid of opening his mouth and making an ass of himself. " You a wizard at everything ?" she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Jesse stood there not knowing what to say. She smiled at him and led him farther into the party.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Letty's anger obvious as she walked right up to Aaliyah and poked Jesse in the chest with her finger and sending a look of pure hatred and anger at Dom.  
  
"Letty ?" Letty whirled around at the sound of her name, and was met by a fist in the face, that sent her sprawling back across the floor.  
  
Aaliayh stood there, with her hands out motioning for Letty to bring it on. That was all the encouragement Letty needed, she was up and lunged at Aaliyah.  
  
***************************  
  
Author's Note: I know the story is slow but it will pick up. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Deja Vu

Chapter 3 : Deja Vu  
  
  
  
Dom and Vince ran to get between the girls, but not before Letty got a good swing to Aaliyah's jaw, splitting her lip and bruising her cheek, and Aaliyah laid a few swift punches to Letty's stomache. Letty was yanked back by Vince grabbing her around her waist. Dom grabbed Aaliyah by her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Get her outta her now", Dom directed at Vince. "And you better go home, Wizard walk her out", Dom directed at Jesse. Dom followed Vince back into the kitchen, when Letty made a move to go back after Aaliyah, Dom picked her up and threw her over his shoulder easily and marched into the kitchen. He placed her on the counter, with a firm glare to keep her in place. He reached into the freezer and pulled out two bags of frozen vegetables. He wrapped one in a dishcloth and handed it to Letty , who gingerly laid it against her bruised face. The other pack he tossed to Leon who had followed them in.  
  
"Go run and bring this to the Wizard and the red head, quickly !" Leon ran out of the kitchen and out the door just as Aaliyah was getting into her car.  
  
"Hey stop !!" He yelled at her. She paused to see who was calling at her. He tossed the frozen pack to Jesse who was standing next to her car. He handed it to her as Leon headed back into the house.  
  
"Hey you're bleeding kinda bad, come in the house and let me get cleaned up" Jesse said softly.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Letty is still in there, and Dom will get seriously pissed"  
  
"Ya got a point there. Hey, I got an idea ! Come with me." He lead her to the darkened garage. Once inside he directed over to the work bench which she hopped up onto. He walked into the back office and returned with a wet cloth. He reached beside her and turned on the bench lite. He gently pressed the cloth to her lip and tried to wipe away the blood that trickled down her face. She sighed and leaned into his minstrations which startled him and caused him to pull back a little to quickly, which set him off balance and made him fall back against a tool tray causing it to clatter rather loudly to the floor. The crash was heard in the house and sent Dom running to the garage.  
  
"What the hell is goin on in here ??" An angry Dom demanded.  
  
"It's just me Dom, and Aaliayh." Jesse explained " I was just helping her clean up."  
  
"I see. Aaliyah, where the hell did you learn to fight like that ? "  
  
" White girl, tough neighborhood, you learn to survive when your young or you get eaten. Its LA."  
  
"And how old are you ?"  
  
"Old enough '' she stated.  
  
"Nice attitude, now how old are you?", Dom challenged, " I can always get the Wizard to look it up for me, its amazing what you can find online" He said, holding her wallet up, waving it in her face."  
  
"How the hell did you get that?" anger evident in her voice.  
  
"When I pulled you off of Letty. Now play nice. How old are you ?"  
  
" Fine. Im 20"  
  
"Uh huh, and Im a midget. Try again."  
  
"19 ?"  
  
"Eh, wrong answer. Wizard fire up your laptop." Jesse made a move for the office.  
  
"Aight, Im 18. My birthday was last week. Happy your highness." Dom laughed a deep rumble.  
  
" Where the hell did a young thing like you learn to drive like that ?" Jesse just stood by listening intently.  
  
"Backroads. My friends were racers. I had a skill for it. Been driving since my legs could reach the peddles. I like things fast what can I say. " Dom's eyebrows raised at that, and Jesse become even more slackjawed.  
  
"Well I could use someone like you on my team. Interested ?"  
  
"Why the hell else would I have taken your girl on? " Dom laughed at that.  
  
"Alright, you want to join ? Get me a ten second car."  
  
"What for, my car is a ten second car." Anger in her voice.  
  
"I don't want your car. We need to get a new car, I want to make some serious money off your ass."  
  
"Aight you want a ten second car, I'll get you damn ten second car. I'll be here tomorow with it." Dom's eyebrows raised in amusement.  
  
"We'll see about that. Wizard pick your jaw off the floor and get back in the house, I need you in top shape for tomorow."  
  
"Alright Dom, I'll be right in. I'm just gonna see her out.", Jesse replied. With that Dom turned and headed back to the house but not before putting a heavy arm on Jesse's shoulder and whispering so Aaliyah couldn't hear. "Make sure you get her number." Dom laughed and went in. Jesse was thankful for the dark to hide the pink twinge of his cheeks.  
  
As they headed out to her car, Jesse mentally kicked himself for not being a ladies man like Vince and Leon.  
  
"So, uh thanks for helping me out in there. I guess we be even then" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Uh yah, I guess I'll see yah around." She was about to close her door, when Jesse spoke up again. "Hey I was wondering, could I.. uh get your number, maybe"  
  
"Sure" she said. She scribbled on a piece of paper that was lieing on her passenger seat. "Here yah go Wizard, make sure you use it. I would love to know if you really are a wizard." She smirked at him and closed her door and sped off. Jesse stood there awestruck for a few moments before heading inside.  
  
***********************  
  
The next day found everyone in the garage working again like the old days. The sound of a tow truck backing up sent everyone out into the sunlight to see what was going on. Aaliyah jumped out of the cab, and came around back. She headed over to Letty.  
  
"Hey Letty, I was hoping we could start over." she started, extending her hand out. Letty cautiously took her hand and then smiled.  
  
"Maybe you're right. You are one hell of a driver, maybe you could teach me something"  
  
"Aight. Hey Dom I got 'your' ten second car." Attitude once again evident in her voice. Dom headed over to the tow truck and pulled back the car cover.  
  
"Holy shit !", came the simultaneous response from everyone in the garage. On the back of the tow truck sat the mangled remains of the Charger. Aaliyah just leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest and smiled. *Mission accomplished,* she thought to herself *I am so in*  
  
Dom walked over and patted her on the back.  
  
"Well done kid, welcome to the team." Cheers and congratulations were made all around. Jesse came out of the office and reached out her hand to congratulate her. Instead of taking his hand, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Vince came over and patted her on the back, breaking up the moment.  
  
"So, sexy, you amazing at everything else?" He asked smirking. She released Jesse and turned around to face Vince.  
  
"Oh hunny, I am so outta your league, you still at the starting line. " She said simply before giving him a hard shove backwards into the car he was working on. " Get back to playing with your 'tools'." She smirked and walked over to Dom.  
  
Dom laughed, " I'm liking this girl, more and more. Come on Aaliyah, lets get that junk down and see what else we can do to fix up your car." her face showed her obvious confusement.  
  
"But I thought, you said..." she stuttered.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you could do it. But your car is amazing and you can already drive it. I heard a couple of off noises, and your fast, but you could be faster. Wizard fire up the program, we gotta get this girl rolling proper like. Race wars are in two weeks."  
  
Aaliyah forced a smile, hoping her fear wasn't evident. *Let's just hope they don't decide to check up on me. Maybe everything isnt online.* She silently hoped. Off in her own thoughts she didnt notice Leon staring at her, admiring his view but then she turned and noticed him, and smiled back at him.  
  
"Aight lets get crackin people !" came Dom's shout.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Author's note: Thanx for the great reviews, Please keep it up. Another slow chapter I know, but Im trying to build suspense. What is Aaliyah hiding ? Who will she choose Leon or Jesse?  
  
Tell me what you think should happen, Im open for ideas on what you want to see happen or think should happen. Please review, it gives inspiration. 


	4. The Net Is Amazing

Chapter 4 : The Net Is Amazing  
  
  
  
Two voices whispered in the dark office.  
  
"I know I've seen her before. Something is off."  
  
"You sure ? It ain't that you're sore because she wants Jesse instead of you ?"  
  
"Nah, I know something ain't right about her. You know any eighteen year olds who can fight like that? Drive like that ? And she just appeared outta nowhere."  
  
"Alright. Let's look into it. Don't tell Jesse though. Fire up the laptop. Let's see what she's not telling us. We don't want another Spilner." A computer engine whirred to life, and clicking of keys filled the room. A few hours and Coronas later.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
******************************  
  
"Hello ??"  
  
"Hey Aaliyah. How's it going girl ?"  
  
"Jesse. Its going great. What you up to ?"  
  
"Not much. Hey we're having this barbeque thing tonite, the whole crew is going to be there. I was wondering if you'd like to come?"  
  
"Are you asking me to out Wizard?"  
  
"Yah, kinda grade school isnt it?"  
  
"Nah, I'd love to come. Maybe you could show me some of your 'programs' ", the smirk easy to hear in her voice.  
  
"Uh..sure..I mean if you wanna..I mean I do..but..I..oh hell" Jesse stuttered. She laughed at his shyness.  
  
"4 o'clock a good time ?"  
  
"Perfect. See yah later sexy."  
  
"Bye Wizard". Aaliyah hung up the phone and flopped back onto her bed. She hadn't meant to become attached to him but she couldn't help it. He was cute, what was she saying, he was hot. Sure he wasn't buff like Dom, but he definitely had a body. She sighed. She couldn't shake the image of Leon starring at her out of her mind. He looked familiar. Maybe he knew. He couldn't though. She shook her head at the thought. She glanced at the clock on her night table, it read two o'clock. She jumped off the bed and hurried to the shower. She knew she had lots of time, but she wanted to take extra time getting ready, she wanted to look good for him. Maybe he wouldn't care what she had done.  
  
********************************  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone lounged in the backyard. Dom working the grill, while Mia and Brian worked in the kitchen. The two were practically inseparable, Dom couldn't remember a time he had seen his sister happier. Letty, Leon, Vince and Jesse were argueing about the latest Grand Tourismo game for the PS2, taunting each other, placing bets on who could beat who. Things were just starting to get out of hand when Aaliyah pulled up. She walked down the path with a huge smile plastered on her face the moment she caught sight of Jesse. Jesse was about to pounce on Leon when he saw her. She looked amazing. She wore loose, dark blue, low-rider jeans, and a red halter top that matched her hair perfectly. Her silver belly chain was visible against her bare stomache. Her hair was pulled back and up into a clip, with a few strands hanging loose, framing her face. He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug lifting her up and swinging her around, causing her to squeal. Her cries caught Dom's attention and he finally turned away from the grill. A grim look crossed his face.  
  
"Vince, watch the grill, will ya? Leon go help Mia in the kitchen. Jesse, help Letty set the table." The team scrambled to do their tasks.  
  
"Aaliyah, come with me. I have some ideas for detailing I want to show you in the garage. " She wordlessly followed Dom into the garage. As soon as the door shut, Dom had her slammed up against the bent-up Charger.  
  
"Thought you could screw with us, huh?" Dom demanded. Aaliyah shook her head in fear and tried to back away from Dom knowing she was busted.  
  
"Backroads ? Friends ? Tough neighborhood. Yah fucking right. Now spill!" He yelled at her, right in her face. She placed her hands on Dom's chest and shoved him back, as hard as she could. He moved back a few inches, his cold eyes never leaving hers. She just glared at him until he backed down and she could move again.  
  
"Alright you wanna know the truth. I'll tell you the goddamn truth." Dom just leaned back, crossed his arms and starred at her intently.  
  
" My name really is Aaliyah and I am 18." Dom nodded for her to continue. " I wasn't born in LA, I was born in New Mexico. My mom was hooker and a druggie. I took care of myself for as long as I could remember. I boosted cars and lifted stuff when I was 14, and got busted. They sent me to juvie, where I met this guy, Troy. He said he was gonna help me. He taught me all about cars and introduced me to street racing. At first I was just his cheerleader, but then one night he was drunk and needed me to drive so I did. I must have impressed the shit outta him cuz next thing I know, he's teaching me all this shit. NOS, double shifting, car amplifiing. The whole nine. That's when he introduced me to his gang. I quickly became a part of it. They taught me to fight and race and I helped them boost shit. Well one race, this guy gets pissed at me for kicking his ass in the race. I had scored ten grande off of it. He was about to lay into me, but I kicked his ass literally. Thats when Troy turns on me. He was pissed, I'm winning all this money and wants in on it, and I refuse. So he jumps me with a few other guys and a knife. They were holding me down, while he got on top of me. He punched me a few times and said he was gonna teach his bitch a lesson, that's when I saw the knife. I kneed him in the balls and rolled back, getting away from the other guys. They ran at me, but I kicked the one guy's knee out and broke a few of the other one's ribs with my Doc Martens. They had enough and took off, but I didn't notice Troy behind me. He locked his arm around my throat and was gonna knife me, but I threw my elbow back knocking him off. We circled and grappled for the knife which I managed to grab. He made a move to come at me again, so I stabbed him in the stomache. He pulled back and lunged at me again, so I just kept stabbing him. Somebody must have called the cops, because next thing I know, they cuffed me and threw me in a squad car. They left me alone to go check on bleeding Troy, so I kicked open a door and made a run for it. I hid until I knew they were gone. Then I hopped into my car and sped off. I came to LA because I knew no one would ask questions, and there was racing here. I knew I had a chance. I heard about you, and your team and I knew I had a chance of making it big. So here I am".  
  
She flopped back completely spent. Dom stood there wide eyed.  
  
"Well shit girl, you done it all." Dom said, amazed.  
  
"You gonna kick me off the team, turn me in ?" she questioned, suddenly panicked.  
  
"Nah, I ain't gonna turn you in. I've been there, I got my break, so I'm giving you, yours. Just don't start pulling any of that shit now. Got it ?" She nodded her head Realization kicked in and her attitude returned.  
  
"How did you know?" She demanded.  
  
"Leon tipped me off. He remembered seeing you at a Race Wars we were at in New Mexico, hanging with your crew. He remembered what bad asses they were and worried we had a repeat of history."  
  
"I thought I recognized him. So you gonna tell them ?" she asked, motioning distractedly to the team outside  
  
"Well Leon already knows, thanks to the net. I told you it was amazing what you could learn. The rest of them is up to you, I ain't gonna say a word, neither is he. But I suggest you spill because secrets don't sit well with them. Now let's head back out before they get worried we be rebuiding an entire damn car out here."  
  
With that he headed out the garage, waiting at the door for her. She sighed knowing this was gonna be tough but she knew she had to do it. Later though she decided, one on one she would tell them. She walked out and forced a smile.  
  
**************  
  
The team was seated around the massive picnic table, heaped with food.  
  
"Hey you two, where yah been? We thought we were gonna have to send a search party after yahs." Leon joked. Aaliyah smiled and took her seat next to Jesse, beside Letty. Dom sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Alright let's eat up," He boomed, reaching in to grab the chicken, which caused everyone to start laughing. He had been caught by his own rule.  
  
"Aight Poppy, you know the rules, you gotta pray, " Letty managed in between giggles. Dom rolled his eyes and lowered his head. Everyone followed suit.  
  
"I thank God for NOS, for family and for new friends, for overnighted parts from Japan, and especially for Race Wars. Amen."  
  
"Amen." Everyone echoed, and then piled their plates high with food. They were all laughing and joking around when Brian interrupted them.  
  
"Um, guys..I have something I'd like to ask, if you don't mind." Everyone shut up and focused on him as he stood and took Mia's hand. He then knelt in front of her and reached into his back pocket.  
  
"Mia, I know we have been through hell, but I love you more than I have ever loved anything in the world." He said, before pulling out a small box and opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a large, heart- shaped, solitaire, diamond on it. " Will you please marry me ? " Everyone just starred in shock.  
  
"Yes, I will." He slid the ring on her finger, and jumped up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered for them, even Dom. They all settled down again and resumed eating when Mia interrupted them.  
  
"Umm...well I guess now is as good time as any. I have some news for you all. " She started as she stood up and smiled at everyone.  
  
"I'm pregnant !" Forks dropped, clattering to the table. Everyone was frozen in shock. Mia just continued to smile at them, nodding her head.  
  
TBC  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I hope it was a little less boring then the other ones. Thanx to everyone for the great reviews and continued support. As long as you're liking it I will keep writing. So keep reviewing !! =0) 


	5. The Wizard Works His Magic

Chapter 5 : The Wizard Works His Magic  
  
Letty was the first up and around the table to pull Mia into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh my God girl that is just amazing." she squealed. Letty was soon followed by Leon, then Vince, then Jesse. Aaliyah approached her slowly not sure what to do, but when Mia held her arms out to her, she quickly embraced the other girl. Brian was next standing several feet away from the table with his eye on Dom, waiting for a signal that he would have to run. When Dom finally walked over to him and shook his hand, and pulled him into a brotherly hug, did Brian breathe again. Dom released him, and turned to his sister. Her eyes were downcast, afraid she had disappointed her brother, he gently lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. He saw the torn emotions there. He pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear.  
  
"They would have been so proud." referring to their late parents. Mia brushed tears from her eyes as Dom let her go. She turned to Brian, who had on the hugest smile. They once again crushed themselves together in a passionate embrace. Dom cleared his throat signaling them to return to the table and finish eating. Everyone had just settled down, when Letty cleared her throat and stood up.  
  
"I have something I'd like to announce too." All the blood rushed out of Dom's face, as he listened to her.  
  
"I'd just like to say, Vince and Leon, you suck and I could take you both on any day," she boasted, smiling broadly after seeing the horror-stricken face of Dominic Torreto. She burst out laughing as everyone tried to supress their giggles and failing miserably.  
  
"Guys, shut up, that wasn't funny.:" Dom managed with a straight face.  
  
"Yes it was, you should have seen your face." Letty laughed before doubling over in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh you thought that was funny ?" Dom questioned. Letty didn't see him motioning for Leon and Vince to prepare to attack.  
  
"Hell yeah." Dom's eyebrow raised and Letty knew she was in trouble. She made a run for it as Leon and VInce chased after her. Dom's deep laughter rumbled across the yard as he watched them all wrestle in the grass. When Letty finally cried 'Uncle' , as Leon and Vince tickled her mercilessly, did Dom get up and chase after them, starting a two-on-two wrestling match that ended in everyone jumping on Dom. Jesse, Aaliyah, Mia and Brian watched from the sidelines, laughing happily before catching eachother's knowing smiles and running and joing the dogpile on Dom.  
  
****************************************  
  
That evening found everyone piled into the living room watching the movie 'Gladiator', followed by the Matrix. It was Jesse and Aaliyah's turn to make the popcorn, so they rose, and stepped carefully around their lounging friends. They had just put the popcorn in the microwave, after much debate, when they heard Brian and Mia echo their goodbyes as they headed over to Brian's for some celebrating of their own.  
  
Aaliyah was concentrating on the bag of popcorn spinning in the microwave so intently that she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Jesse's arms snake around her waist.  
  
"Shit, dont do that !" She cried punching him in the arm.  
  
"What this ?" he replied before he began kissing in her neck. She sighed and leaned back against him. He continued nuzzling her neck before moving to her earlobe and gently nibbling on it, causing her to moan softly. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly to her mouth. He gently placed a kiss on her lips and pulled back before kissing her again. She couldn't get enough of his lips as she pulled him closer and snaked her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues danced in eachother's mouths as he lowered his hands to pull her closer to him by her soft, yet firm ass. She ground her hips against his, causing them both to moan. They were only snapped out of it by the incessent beeping of the microwave, signaling that the popcorn was ready.  
  
"You wanna head upstairs ?" He breathed into her ear. She nodded unable to speak. He grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and took her by the hand and lead her out to the living room.  
  
"We're gonna head upstairs" he informed them, tossing the popcorn bag at Letty who was seated in Dom's lap. With that he turned and headed up the stairs, Aaliyah in tow. They could hear the catcalls, and whistles from the 'oh so very mature' team downstairs as they approached his room door. He leaned down and kissed her softly before pushing open the door and leading her in.  
  
*****************************  
  
Aaliyah swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she sat down on Jesse's bed.  
  
"I'm just gonna light some candles, k ?" Aaliyah muttered a response as a she found her mouth dry, and hands shaking as she looked around his room. The faded flower wallpaper on his walls was covered in pictures. Some were of various race cars, others of car parts, and a collection of pictures of the team at various points in their life, centred around one of a younger Jesse and a tall man, smiling proudly in front of a white suped-up Jetta.  
  
"That's me and my Dad" he explained. "It was taken right after we finished up the Jetta, right before he got sent to jail. He touched the picture lightly before turning and taking a seat beside her on the bed. He took her face in his hand and turned her towards him as he leaned down and began kissing her again.  
  
"Jesse wait ", she said pushing him back. He sat back and looked at her confused.  
  
"Do you not want to do this ? Cuz we can head back downstairs if you want" he offered smiling.  
  
"No, I want to do this." she took a deep breath. " It's just there's something you should know about me."  
  
"I know all about you."  
  
"No, I don't think you do. Jesse, I kil...."she started but was cut off by him placing his fingers against her lips.  
  
"Hunny, I know all about that. Don't worry."  
  
"But how?? Dom promised he wouldn't. Did Leon ?" She was extremely confused, tears formed in her eyes..  
  
"They didn't say a word to me. I found out all on my own. After that first night, I stayed up all night, learning about that girl who had made me stutter like a fifth grader." he explained, placing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her next to him.  
  
"It doesn't bother you, knowing what I did?"  
  
"Nope, it don't. And it shouldn't bother you. I have done some stuff in my life that I'm not so proud of too."  
  
"Oh Jesse" she sighed before pulling him into another kiss. He moaned against her lips, as he leaned her down against the worn quilt covering his bed. He ran his hands along her sides before moving up to gently cup her breasts. She moaned against him. He carefully undid her belly chain and placed it on the bedside table. He returned to her, kissing her with increasing intensity. Her hands clutched at his back as he slid a hand down and under her shirt, moving up to massage her breasts. He lowered his mouth and began trailing kisses along her neck. She sighed and arched her back into him causing him to harden. He slid a hand along her flat stomache before easing under the waistband of her jeans. He began to move his hand into her panties, when he felt her grow rigid under him. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she had the quilt fisted so tight in her hands that her knuckles were white. He pulled back and sat up.  
  
"Hey baby what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse, its just that...well...I've...kinda...never...well I," she stuttered, shaking.  
  
"Aaliyah, are you trying to tell me your a virgin?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yah ", she whispered ashamed of herself.  
  
"Hey, its ok. We dont have to do this if you're not ready. It's totally cool," he said gently pulling her into a hug.  
  
"No Jesse I want to. Its just that Im afraid I'll be no good at it. Im afraid I'll let you down." she sniffled into his chest.  
  
"Hey, I dont think that's possible," she looked up at him, and he smiled and winked at her. She smiled back at him before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Jesse, I love you and I want you to be my first." Jesse swallowed hard at that.  
  
" I just want you to be sure. You're not just some notch on my belt to me, I love you." At his words she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. The passion grew as their kissing intesified once again. He gently lowered her back onto the bed. He slowly pulled off her shirt, kissing his way up as he revealed her skin inch by inch. He continued teasing her breasts with his tongue as he undid her jeans and slid them down her hips. He rose to pull them off of her, motioning for her to scoot back on the bed. He stood before her and pulled off his shirt. She reached out with shaking hands and undid his belt slowly. Jesse waited patiently for her as she undid his jeans and pushed them down. He stepped out of them slowly and resumed his position by her side. He picked her up slightly to pull the blanket out from under them and cover them with it. He continued his trail down her body with his hands, pulling off her navy panties and tossing them onto the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He brought her to her first orgasm with two fingers inside her and his thumb rubbing at her clit. He knew she was ready for him. He rolled over to the nightable and reached into the drawer to pull out a small square package. He taught her how to put it on, and then proceeded to show her what a Wizard he actually was. Her cries of pleasure could be heard all the way downstairs to which Letty, Dom and Vince just smirked and turned up the volume on the tv. They knew how he got the nickname Wizard, and it wasn't for his computer skills, that was just a bonus. He had quite a reputation actually.  
  
**************************  
  
The peace of the next morning was broken by a pounding at the door. Dom hurried down the stairs to see what was the emergency this early in the morning. He threw the door open.  
  
"What the hell do you want? he barked at the visitor, before a badge was thrust in his face. He immediately shut up.  
  
"Dom, who's here ?" Letty asked as she came down the stairs. She saw the cop at the door and quickly turned her scowl into a smile. Police always responded better to that  
  
"I'm Detective Matthews from the LAPD, and I have reason to believe that a certain young woman is here. Do you recognize this girl ?" he asked , handing them a picture. On it was the smiling face of Aaliyah, surrounded by a dozen or so very nasty looking people, sitting in, on or around some very expensive race cars.  
  
Letty's smile quickly faded into a look of horror.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
TBC  
  
******************************************  
  
Author's note: Woo hoo another chapter. A little smutier than I usually write but hey Jesse deserved to get a little action. Thanx to everyone for the great reviews, Im glad you like it. More to come, just keep reviewing. =0) 


	6. LAPD

Chapter 6 : LAPD ( Lazy Ass Punk-out Days)  
  
Dom snatched the picture out of Letty's hands.  
  
"Oh shit ! This aint good" Dom muttered under his breath so no one could hear him. Letty grabbed the photo back and quickly changed the look on her face, from one of horror to one of deep thinking. Hoping that the cop would be as dumb as he looked, Letty shook her head and handed Detective Matthews back the photo.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have never seen her before", she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Are you sure ?? You work on a lot of people's cars at your garage, particularly the kind she hangs around in."  
  
"Im positive I have never seen her before. Have you Dom ??" she asked turning to him. He just shook his head.  
  
"What's her deal?? Why do you want to find her ?? Has she done something wrong ?" Letty's curiousity was peaked now, and she knew playing nice with the cop would make them seem believable and he wouldn't be back asking questions.  
  
"Why don't we discuss this inside ?" He offered. Dom moved away from the door to allow the Detective to enter.  
  
"Why dont you make some coffee Let, while I just run upstairs and change into something a little more presentable." Dom said motioning at his boxers and t-shirt that he had run downstairs in.  
  
"Good idea. Detective won't you please sit down?" She lead him into the living room, as Dom headed up the stairs. Once upstairs, Dom knocked on Jesse's door once before entering. Aaliyah sat up gripping the sheet tightly around her chest in embarrassment.  
  
"Jesse man, we got a situation downstairs. " Dom explained tossing Aaliyah Jesse's shirt lieing on the floor at the end of the bed. She gratefully pulled it on.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jesse swung his legs over the edge of the bed, retrieving his boxers and pulling them on before he stood.  
  
"We got a cop downstairs looking for her." Aaliyah's jaw dropped in a surprised 'oh'.  
  
"Shit" Jesse swore as he pulled on a pair of jeans and ran a hand through his disheveled hair."What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing, you two stay up here, dont make any noise. Hopefully Letty and I can get rid of him and then we'll take it from there."  
  
"Aight, sounds like a plan. Call us when we can come down again." Dom nodded, turned around and left, pulling the door shut quietly behind him. He almost went back downstairs without his pants.  
  
"Way to blow your story man!" Dom muttered as he pulled on his jeans and hurried down the stairs.  
  
************************  
  
Jesse stood by the door after Dom left for a few more moments, continuely running his hand through his hair before turning to Aaliyah. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and was shaking slightly. He could hear her soft sobs as she tried not to show her fear. Jesse quickly went to her side and pulled her closer to him.She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head, murmuring to her, trying to console her. She was curled up into a fetal position in his lap, too scared to move, afraid to make a sound, lest the cops find her.  
  
"Im sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this" her voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
"Hey, its gonna be ok. You're one of us now. We're gonna help you, now please stop crying and lie beside me," He soothed, stretching out beside her. She nodded at him, and wiped at her eyes before stretching out beside him. He wrapped one arm protectively around her waist, and stroked her hair with the other until her sobs had subsided and her breathing became soft and even, and he could tell she was asleep.  
  
"I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you." he whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek and pulling her snug to him and letting himself be lulled to sleep by her breathing.  
  
**************************  
  
"Well thank you both, you have been most helpful." the Detective said, rising and shaking their hands. "And please if you hear anything, give me a call" he said as he handed them his card and headed out the door. Letty closed the door behind him, sighing loudly and leaning heavily against the door. They waited until the heard the car go down the street before they moved.  
  
"Dom, did she really do all that?"  
  
"Yah, she did." he smiled grimly at Letty.  
  
"And you knew and didn't tell me ?" Letty's voice raising a pitch in anger.  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't. She was gonna tell you herself, but she never got the chance. I didn't think it was a big deal until he came snooping around. Letty let out a snarl of frustration and then shrugged defeated.  
  
"Well, let's go get the lovebirds and tell them their safe." Dom nodded his head in agreement and followed Letty up the stairs. Letty pushed open the door to Jesse's room softly, not wanting to wake Vince and Leon across the hall. She didn't really feel like having to explain this right now to them. Her head pounded with the beginnings of a headache, and she just wanted to lay down before Mia came over. They girls had planned on going wedding/baby shopping.  
  
"Hey guys, the coast is....." The words caught in her throat as she saw them laying on the bed asleep. Aaliyah was completely curled up against Jesse with his arms wrapped protectively around her. They looked completely peace and neither Letty nor Dom had the heart to wake them up. Instead they left the room as quietly as they entered, and padded down the hall to their own room to catch up on the sleep they had just missed. Letty fell asleep soon after laying down while Dom just starred up at the roof deep in thought. What the hell was he going to do about that girl ?  
  
****************************  
  
Mia and Brian came home around noon to find everyone asleep. They shook everyone awake and headed downstairs to make everyone some lunch. The tension was thick in the air as they munched on their sandwiches. It was finally Aaliyah who broke the silence.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I really wanted to tell you guys."  
  
"What happened ? Tell us what ? What are you talking about ?" Vince asked completely confused.  
  
" A Detective showed up this morning looking for Aaliyah, there is a warrant out for her arrest." Dom explained.  
  
"Why the hell would they be looking her, she's just a kid ?" Vince was getting upset.  
  
"I got into some trouble back where I came from. I ..I.." Aaliyah's voice breaking as she began to sob. Jesse pulled her into his lap, and held her as she sobbed into his chest once again. Jesse explained the whole story to Vince, Mia and Brian, the only ones left in the dark. They just starred at Aaliyah in shock when he finished.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner ?" Mia asked. Aaliyah wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you really think you would have accepted me like you did and made me one of the team if you knew ?" Mia shook her head sadly.  
  
"Well I'm glad you told us the truth. Now we can deal with it. So what's the plan Dom?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm thinking she keeps a low profile for a bit until the heat dies down. After that she should be safe. Letty kinda directed him to Miami." Everyone laughed slightly at that.  
  
"Why the hell Miami ?" Vince shook his head, completely confused again.  
  
"I have some old 'friends' down there, he could visit." Letty explained. Everyone nodded their heads understanding.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today?" Leon asked, wanting to change the topic.  
  
"Us girls are going shopping" Mia stated, all the guys cringing at the thought. "Don't worry you all aint invited." The guys let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"While you ladies have fun, we're gonna finish up the cars for next week. Later when we are all cleaned up, we are gonna go out for a nice dinner to celebrate your guys news." Dom said referring to Mia and Brian. "And if your up to it ?", he directed to Aaliyah," We're gonna race. I need to make some serious money off your ass." He smiled at her. Everyone voiced their agreement.  
  
"Well, let's get going, we have a lot to do." With that everyone headed out.  
  
************************  
  
Later that evening, the guys stood in the living room adjusting their outfits, waiting on the girls.They only had to wait a few minutes before the girls made their way down the stairs. The guy's jaws dropped in amazement at what they saw. Letty wore her tight, short leather skirt with silver loop belt, Her hair was curled and fell around her shoulders, complimented by the matching black leather, triangle cut, top she wore. . She stopped in front of Dom, putting her foot up on the coffee table.  
  
"Dom, can you zip me up?" She asked, pointing at her boots. Dom happily obliged. Mia was next down the stairs. Vince and Brian were both amazed by her beauty. She wore a ruffled, black silk dress, that clung to her curves. It was cut low enough to show some of her ample cleavage, but enough was covered so she didn't look like a two-cent whore. Instead, she looked like she had just stepped out of a movie, her hair pulled back and up into a clip, curls cascading down over the clip. Brian swiftly pulled her into his arms, his arm closed around her waist protectively. Vince just rolled his eyes at the territory marking, sure he had liked Mia at one point but she wasn't meant to be with him, and he could deal with that.  
  
Last down the stairs was Aaliyah. Jesse was trying to tie up his shoe when he saw her come down the stairs, he abruptly lost his balance and in his attempt at recovering, tripped over himself. 'Very smooth man' he thought, mentally kicking himself for acting like a tenth grader whenever he saw her. But hey he was young, she was young, it's allowed to happen. She smiled and laughed softly at seeing him fall over himself, but it was she who tightened her grip on the banister when she saw him stand up straight. He looked hot, his hair was gelled into messy spikes, and he wore loose black jeans, and dark blue button-up shirt, that showed off his toned body perfectly, he looked casual and sexy. She glanced nervously down at her own outfit. She normally wore more loose, punk style clothes, but tonight she wore tight, lace-up, black leather pants, with a deep blue bodice, that hugged her curves and brought out her bright eyes. Her hair was once again partially crimped and styled to frame her face. Jesse could see her glancing nervously down at her clothes.  
  
"You look amazing, you are so sexy,'' he said taking her by the hand and spinning her around before pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"You people make me sick." Leon joked referring to the couples.  
  
"Let's roll" Vince yelled and everyone was out the door and roaring down the street in minutes  
  
***********************  
  
They ate dinner at the same restaurant Brian had taken Mia out for their first date. Dom paid the bill an hour later and they were off, racing towards the abandoned warehouse, anxious to get racing.  
  
The crowd once again parted around their arrival. Hector came running up reporting the races for the night. There were to be three heats, fifteen large to the winner of each heat. The first race was between Letty, and a few other regular racers. People ran out and the lines were sprayed on, as the other races closed off the side streets and Leon listened to the scanner. When they got a clear signal, Hector started the race. Letty roared off, easily taking the lead. A white car shot up beside her as the racer hit his NOS button, but Letty just laughed.  
  
"Too soon, sucker !" She thumbed her NOS button and shot ahead of him and over the finish line, several feet in front of him. She got out of her car to collect her money when the angry driver rushed up to her, demanding a re- race and yelling in her face. Letty simply handed the money to Hector. The racer smiled proudly, while Hector just raised an eyebrow. Vince and Leon were near by snickering as they counted down.  
  
"Three......two.....one... ." Letty whirled around and punched the disgruntled racer right in the nose, breaking it, and then finished him off with a left jab to the stomache and a right hook to the jaw. He doubled over in pain, and Letty just pushed him over onto his car and collected her money from Hector, who just laughed at the nieve driver.  
  
The next race was between Dom and three other top racers.''Finally, a challenge !" Dom thought to himself as he cranked his stereo to Ja Rule's, "Fast and Furious'', and turned his NOS tanks on. Hector signaled the race to begin and they were off. Dom took first early, but a well timed NOS blast from another racer almost gave him competition,but another well timed NOS sent him rocketing in front of the other cars, across the finish line, about 3 seconds before the other cars reached the line. Dom collected his money and walked over to Letty, who he easily picked up over his head.  
  
"Be my trophy ?" He asked, to which she nodded and kissed him, getting annoyed glares and insults from the other girls watching. Dom sat on the hood of his car with Letty sitting between his legs for the last race. It was Aaliyah against three other racers. Two popular, hard to beat racers from the northside and an unknown, who had fronted the money and after popping the hood of his car, proved his worth in the race.  
  
Aaliyah inhaled a few times deeply, mentally preparing herself for the race. She cranked her stereo , and the car shook from the bass. The familiar beat of Pink's "Get the Party Started" calmed her as she turned on her NOS tanks, and rested her one foot heavily on the clutch, revved her engine with the other. The driver on her right taunted her, asking if such a little girl could handle that much car.  
  
"I can handle more than you got, baby!" She shot back at him, making him turn red,shutting him up. The tinted window of the driver on her left lowered. As Aaliyah looked over at her opponent, she froze in horror.  
  
"Oh shit !!! We got cops, cops !!! Go !! Go!!" Leon screamed before roaring off. Aaliyah snapped out of it, and screached out of the parking lot. As she zoomed towards the fort she couldn't shake the ghostly face of the other driver that haunted her.  
  
It was the familiar smirk of Troy.  
  
*************************  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so this was kinda long and slightly dull, but hey give me a break, Im trying. I would just like to state I know nothing about cars or racing so forgive me if I have it totally backwards. Other than that I hope you liked it. What did you think ? Please review. Pretty please. Yes,this is me begging, Im not beyond it. How else am I gonna learn what is good and whats crap if you don't review. As long as people like it, I'll keep writing. I am also not beyond ideas of what you'd like to see happen. =0) 


	7. War

Chapter 7: War  
  
Once again the house was packed with people for a post-race party. Aaliyah's hands shook as she got out of the car and headed into the house. Everyone was grooving to the deep bass beat that shook the house. Aaliyah weaved her way through the crowd and headed straight for the kitchen with the Corona. She had just popped the top off her first bottle when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she whirled around prepared to deck whoever it was, but stopped when she saw it was Jesse. His eyes filled with concern on how extra pale she looked, how jumpy she was, and how her hands were shaking. Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms, not asking any questions just holding her. Jesse was still holding her when Dom came into the kitchen looking for some more brew.  
  
"What's wrong?" he mouthed to Jesse, to which Jesse just shrugged and mouthed "No clue"  
  
Aaliyah finally composed herself and turned around to face a very concerned Jesse and Dom. Jesse pulled out a barstool for her to sit on at the counter island and passed her her Corona.  
  
"Whats wrong baby ?" Jesse finally asked when she had finished her first beer and had started her second.  
  
"I saw him," she choked out.  
  
"Who?" Dom and Jesse starred at her, equally confused.  
  
"Troy."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about ?"  
  
"I saw Troy tonight." she started shaking again.  
  
"Are you sure, did you take anything ?" Dom asked seriously.  
  
"No, I'm not high. Jesus Christ. I know what I saw, it was him. I saw Troy." her face blanched at the mention of his name.  
  
"Where?" Jesse asked completely blown away.  
  
"At the race tonight, he was in the car next to me, the one with the tinted windows. Right before Leon tipped us off, he lowered his window and I saw him.", she told them as she drained the rest of her beer. Dom walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The music stopped abruptly and Aaliyah could hear Dom yelling.  
  
"Alright everybody, party's over !!! Get out now !!!" his booming voice sent everyone scurring out the door in a hurry. Dom returned to the kitchen with Letty, Brian, Mia, Leon and Vince in tow. He quickly filled everyone in on the situation and they all sat back in shock.  
  
"Well what the fuck are we gonna do ?" Vince asked.  
  
"We still go to Race Wars and we see what happens, no one let her out of you sight. Jesse I think you can handle that, right ?" Everyone laughed at that, even Aaliyah cracked a smile.  
  
*************************  
  
The rest of the week passed without incidence. They boys spent every spare moment in the garage, fine tuning the cars for the coming weekend. The girls began planning the wedding, which more or less resulted in time spent pouring over wedding magazines, laying around on a bed and giggling over their men. Aaliyah quickly learned that Dom and Letty were on the rocks, and the cloud wasn't lined with silver. She learned just how bad it was one afternoon when she walked into the garage. She could hear Letty yelling and Dom cursing back in the office, she quickly ducked into the shadows to hear what was going to happen.  
  
"Letty I'm sick of your shit."  
  
"My shit ?! Asking you to keep your dick in your pants is giving you shit."  
  
"Letty you knew what I was like before we go together."  
  
"You said you didn't need those skanks anymore. I was your trophey, Dom."  
  
"You still are baby."  
  
"Bullshit, Im sick of this. I catch you one more time and we are so over. Prove I'm your fucking trophey !''  
  
"Fine I'll prove it, but I thought we were over this, even before the whole truck thing."  
  
"Fuck you Dom !" Letty screamed at him before storming out of the garage. Aaliyah waited until Dom left before moving out of the shadows.  
  
****************************  
  
The team pulled into Race Wars that weekend. Stress was completely forgotten as the races got under way. Aaliyah won all three of her races the first night with little stress, Troy was the last thing on her mind. Jesse was on her mind as she weaved through all the cars making her way to her first race of the day Saturday morning. She waved to the team as she weaved out of the crowd, she didn't even see the car following behind her. She walked along the line of cars oblivious to the car until it pulled up beside her, she stopped and turned around, her blood running cold. The passenger door was flung open and an arm reached out and pulled her in.  
  
"Jesse, help !!!!!! " She screamed before the door slammed shut. Jesse heard his name and looked up to see Aaliyah yanked into a black car, and the car racing away.  
  
"Dom, we got trouble," Jesse said, grabbing Dom by the arm and leading him towards his car.  
  
"What's up ?" Dom getting agitated since he was about to make some serious money off of a race.  
  
"Its Aaliyah. I think she's in trouble, I just saw her get yanked into a Civic. I think it was Troy."  
  
"Oh shit." Dom yelled for Brian to get his ass over to the car. He quickly explained the situation as he started up his car. The repainted Supra roared to life.  
  
"What we gonna do?" Brian asked.  
  
"We're gonna get her back." The Supra raced after the quickly fading Civic.  
  
"How the fuck we gonna get her ?" Jesse asked, anger and fear mixed in his voice.  
  
"One of us holds the wheel, another jumps to the other car, the third is backup." Dom explained the plan as they approached the Civic that held Aaliyah. Dom laughed at the irony of jumping a Civic, when they used jump from them.  
  
"Brian, get ready man." Dom yelled. Brian jumped onto the hood of the Supra and held onto the windshield as Dom swerved over to the black Civic. Aaliyah had been starring out the back window when she saw Dom and company approach, she knew what was going to happen when she saw Brian jump on the hood. She tried to distract Troy as she pushed in the cigarette lighter just as Brian kicked in her window. Troy tried to swerve away but Aaliyah grabbed the wheel, stopping him. The Supra pulled up a few feet away from the Civic and Aaliyah grabbed the heated cigarette lighter and threw it into Troy's lap as Brian grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her out the window. Jesse was holding the wheel as Dom reached over and pulled Aaliyah and then Brian into the Supra. Troy pushed the lighter onto the floor just as Aaliyah climbed out the window, his car swerved and he was concentrating on the Supra so much he didn't notice he had drifted into the other lane. He looked up in time to see a transport coming at him, he swerved over trying to ram the Supra, but Dom pushed the NOS injector, throwing the car forward. Troy clipped the bumper which caused him to swerve over into the shoulder. He flipped end over end, landing on the driver side, Troy noticed too late the fuel leak and lighter meet, he scrambled to climb out of the car but it was too late. The car exploded into a mix of orange and green flames as the NOS tanks blew.  
  
Aaliyah watched from the back seat in Jesse's arms as the Civic that held her captor and thought murder victim into a fireball. Brian called the rest of the team at Race Wars, telling them to head home, and they would meet them there as Dom headed back to the fort.  
  
********************  
  
After a couple of weeks everybody had calmed down from the abduction and had even started racing again. Aaliyah was still pretty shook up and confused but she was adjusting. Life returned to normal.  
  
It was pretty common for Letty to head from the diner or garage to the house to check on Mia or Dom. Letty pulled into the driveway around noon, three weeks to date of the events at Race Wars, noticing Dom's car in the driveway. She thought nothing of it as she headed inside prepared to give him a suprise for their two month anninersary since his return from Mexico. She jogged up the stairs, and headed for the room they shared down the hall. Soft moans filtered through the air. Letty flung open the bedroom door to see Dom being ridden by a thin, tall, blonde girl, more than likely a race whore.  
  
"What the fuck !!" Letty yelled, Dom quickly pushing the girl off, to see a very pissed Letty.  
  
"Letty its not what you think "  
  
"Dom this is exactly what I think, once again you are fucking some skank because I aint enough for you."  
  
"Letty come on, Im sorry, calm down. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Fuck you Torretto " she screamed. " You promised. Im sick of this, we are so over." Letty whirled around and slammed the door cutting off Dom's pleas for her to return. Dom flopped back onto the bed, slamming his fist into the mattress. He had screwed up royaly this time, he knew she meant it too. They were over for sure now.  
  
Letty stomped down the stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Enough of this shit, first guy I see, Im gonna fuck. I'll see what its like to be Dom, fucking anything that walks", she thought to herself as she headed into the living room to get her keys and coat.  
  
"Hey Letty, you ok ? You want a brew ?" Letty turned towards the kitchen. Leon stretched a beer towards her.  
  
"Whats wrong ?"  
  
*Target sighted, Its go time*, Letty smiled.  
  
********************************  
  
Authors Note: Ok so not my best chapter but Im trying to not focus soley on one person. Though I tend to hover around Aaliyah and Jesse. So what did you think ? Please review. I can't improve unless you tell me. What you thinking? Should Letty go for it or give Dom another chance ? Ive noticed that in a lot of stories people have Dom cast as a dog, so I thought Id agree and go with it. More to come. =0) 


	8. What would you do ?

Chapter 8: What would you do ?  
  
Leon looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Letty sent him a smouldering look before making her way over to him and pulling the beer out of his hand. She took a long swig and put her bottle on the table. Leon stood there scratching his head, not sure what the hell was going on. Next thing he knew, Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself against him and kissed him, long and hard. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her back. Their tongues dueled and danced in their mouths as Letty walked him back into the living room, his knees giving out when they hit the couch. She fell on top of him, grinding herself against him. Realization finally hit him as Leon realized who the hell he was making out with. He pulled back and sat up, pushing her off slightly.  
  
"Letty, I can't." he said, running a hand through his short, dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Sure you can," she said, straddling him and once again began kissing him. He kissed her back for a few moments before once again pulling back.  
  
"Letty, I can't. What about Dom?"  
  
"What about him?" she said flippantly before nuzzling his neck, nibbling on his earlobe and grinding her hips into his.  
  
"Fuck it" he mumbled against her lips as he ground his hips against hers, running his hands through her hair and down her sides, latching on to her waist. He rested there for a moment before slowly slipping his hand under her shirt and began working his way up.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing ?" Dom boomed. Too caught up in the moment, neither Letty nor Leon had heard Dom come down the stairs. Leon quickly pulled his hands out of Letty's shirt and pushed her back and off him, standing up.  
  
"Dom, come on man, I just.."Leon started as he edged his way out of the living room, towards the front door.  
  
"Letty what the hell are you doing with Leon?" Dom demanded. Leon took the opportunity to run to the door.  
  
"I think I better go." He was ignored as he ran out the door, down the porch steps and roaring down the street, as far away from Dom as possible.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Dom?" Letty yelled, getting up and grabbing her beer off the table.  
  
"Me, what the hell were you doing with him?"  
  
"I was seeing what it's like to be Dominic Toretto. If you can fuck around, why can't I ?" she asked, arms crossed against her chest, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Jesus, those girls mean nothing to me, I love you Letty." Dom said, exasperated as he flopped back onto the couch with a thud.  
  
"You love me ?? This is how you show your love, fucking anything that walks ? Did you know it was anniversary Dom. And to think, I thought you had changed. "  
  
"I have Letty I swear to God"  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me. Well I guess you can't teach an old 'dog' new tricks. " Dom sat back, understanding sinking in. All these years he had taken her for granted, I fuck up, and she takes me back. I have hurt her so bad, and now I know I have really lost her.  
  
"Letty please, give me one more chance. I know I don't deserve it, but please. You are all I have. I need you." Letty stood their pondering what he had just said, her resolve slipping. The raw Dominic Toretto sat on the couch in front of her, the one nobody else ever saw but her.  
  
"I think we should take a break, Dom." Letty said her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"But, Letty.."  
  
"No, Dom. We have been together since I was sixteen. Seven long years. You have hurt me too many times. I need time."  
  
"Letty...please baby." Dom begged, stood up, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It's not gonna work this time Dom" Letty said pushing Dom back and grabbing her coat and keys and left out the door, leaving Dom standing in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Fuck." was all Dom could say, knowing this time he had gone too far, and had truely hurt her.  
  
***************************  
  
With the wedding only a month and a half away, Mia was running around, like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
"Oh God, what was I thinking. I can't do this." Mia cried, flopping back on her bed, after another unsuccessful day of wedding dress shopping. Brian and her had agreed on a small wedding, as soon as possible, before the baby was born, and she could still look good in a dress, Mia had stated. Mia began sobbing into her pillow, her emotions in overload.  
  
Dom heard his sister crying from his room, where he lay on his bed. He knocked softly on her door before entering her room. He crossed over to her bed quickly, sinking down onto her bed next to her, running a caring hand through her hair.  
  
"Mia, whats wrong ?" he asked, voice deep with concern.  
  
"Dom, I'm such a horrible bride. I can't even find a dress, what kind of wife or mother can I make?" she cried, as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey wait a sec, I got an idea, ok?" he asked before leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with a large old looking box, tied together with an ancient ribbon. He placed the box on the bed in front of her.  
  
"Here, open this." he instructed. She sat up and wiped at her eyes, she carefully pulled the ribbon off the box, and dropped it onto the bedspread. Her eyes once again filled with tears as she saw what was in the box. She sat back awestruck. Dom gently pulled the dress from the box, shaking it out, to bring it to its fullness.  
  
"Its beautiful Dom." Mia said running her hand along the smooth fabric.  
  
"It was mom's. I know she would want you to wear it. You will look beautiful. Now stop worrying so much about the wedding. Its gonna be perfect, and you will be a great mother. You are amazing Mia."  
  
"Thank you Dom. I love you." she said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Love you too, baby girl," he said kissing the top of her head  
  
***************  
  
Friday night rolled around again, and the team roared into the warehouse backlot. Hector came running up, telling Dom about the races. Everyone was buzzing about Aaliyah as she easily won the two races she was in against, the top racers. The crowd demanded a challenge for this amazing red head. Nobody else had beaten these racers except for Dom. Aaliyah sat back against the hood of her car, waitng for someone to challenge her. Hector walked up to her nonchalantly.  
  
"I got an idea, if your interested." Aaliyah cocked an eyebrow. "Race Dom", Aaliyah sat there unresponsive, pondering the idea.  
  
"No way he would do it Hector." she finally answered.  
  
"Oh, I think he will. Let me go talk to him." Aaliyah just shrugged and Hector walked over to Dom.  
  
"Dom, I got a challenge for you."  
  
"Oh yeah, who?" Dom's curiousity peaked, he hadn't been challenged in monthes.  
  
"Aaliyah." Dom smirked in amusement.  
  
"Your funny Hector."  
  
"Nah man, Im serious." Dom raised a questioning eyebrow over to Aaliyah who sat back arms crossed against her chest.  
  
"Aight . Let's do this. You in?" He yelled over to Aaliyah.  
  
"Let's do it." she yelled back, climbing into her car, and heading over to the starting line. People scrambled to place bets on the race. Dom pulled up to the starting line, next to Aaliyah. She sat back, hands gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white. Dom cracked his neck, and turned on his stereo, Nelly's "Ride Wit Me" blaring through the speakers. He slid his jacket off the passenger seat so he could turn on his NOS tank. He tossed his coat back on the seat and sat up in his seat, revving his motor. Aaliyah rolled her eyes at him and turned on her NOS tanks. The opening rifts of "My Way" by Limp Bizkit, blasted through her stereo drowning out Dom's stereo. Everyone lined the street, as Leon sat listening to the scanner.  
  
"We got a shoot out up on the Northside, the heat are all over it. Let's get this shit started" Leon yelled to Hector.  
  
Hector caught Dom and Aaliyah's attention, and they revved their engines in response, flames shooting out the exhaust. Hector raised his arms slowly,  
  
"Go!!!!" He hollered and Dom and Aaliyah slammed on the gas, roaring off. They shifted to second, to only shift to third moments later. The speedometer pushing 150 Miles/hour. Dom looked over to see Aaliyah right with him, their actions synchronized. Dom shook his head and focused back on the road, refusing to lose. He thumbed his NOS button, his red car shooting out in front of Aaliyah's black one. The cars and people lining the streets blurred into one mass as Aaliyah pushed her NOS button, sending her right next to Dom and over the line. The cars screeched as they spun around, simultaneously. Dom raised an eyebrow at her as he raced back to the starting line.  
  
"Hector !" he boomed, "Who won? I couldnt tell."  
  
"Dom, man.." Dom smiled, "she won." Dom deadpanned.  
  
"By an inch, man." Letty and VInce's laughter could be heard from the sidelines. The only one who had even come close to beating Dom was Brian.  
  
"Fuck she is fast." Hector nodding in agreement. Aaliyah was leaning against her car again, but this time she stood between Jesse's legs with his arms wrapped around her, waiting for the results. Dom stood for a moment, questioning what to do. He walked over to her.  
  
"Damn, baby girl, your good. You beat me" Aaliyah's stood wide-eyed as Jesse's jaw dropped in amazement. Dom opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Letty's yelling.  
  
"You wanna go bitch?" Letty demanded, anger in her voice. Aaliyah, Jesse and Dom headed over to see what was the matter.  
  
"Letty what's wrong ?" Aaliyah asked, concerned over her friend. Letty was still sensitive since her break up with Dom that hardly anyone knew about, save for the team.  
  
"This chick, thinks she can take me on." Letty stated, pointing over to the girl standing in front of a bright blue Hyundai Tiburon, with silver flames detailed down the sides.  
  
"Letty calm down, just race her. You up for it?" Aaliyah asked, turning to look at the girl. She had blonde hair, with long purple tips, falling to just below her shoulders, similiar to Aaliyah. She wore white and black pants, covered in what looked like graffitti, and a black tank top with the word 'Devil' scawled across the front.  
  
"Oh my God" Aaliyah cried, running over to the girl and pulling her into a hug, which the girl eagerly returned. The team stood back confused.  
  
"What the fuck ?"  
  
****************************  
  
Author Note: Thanx to everyone for the continued support. I'm glad you all are liking the story. Sorry to all those who dont like to see Dom lose, but he's too cocky for his own good. I added another character because fresh blood was needed. Not as much action in this chapter I know, but hey Im trying. For all you Letty/Dom fans, sorry.but I just don't like them together. Hope you like the chapter, remember to review. I will keep going as long as people are still liking the story. See yah soon. =0) 


	9. Who with the what now ?!?!

Chapter 9: Who with the what now ?!?!  
  
"Oh my god!" Aaliyah screamed again, pulling back to take a better look at the girl. " What the hell are you doing here ?"  
  
" I was in town and I heard you were the shit, so I thought I'd come around and scope out the scene." The blonde answered.  
  
"Excuse me for a sec," Letty interrupted, "but who the hell is she ?"  
  
"Oh god, sorry guys. This is Kel, my friend from back in New Mexico. We used to run together." Aaliyah explained. "Kel, meet the team. This is Letty, the ugly one next to her is Vince, the scruffy one to the left is Leon, the cute one is Brian, and thats his fiancee Mia, this one is Jesse, my boy, and the wannabe Mr Clean over there is Dom."  
  
"As in Dominic Toretto ?" Kel asked flabbergasted.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Nice to meet yah, Kel" Dom boomed as he shook her hand.  
  
"Damn Aaliyah, are all your friends this hot" Vince asked, stepping forward. He reached out to ran a hand down Kel's arm "Hey baby...owww..Jesus Christ." Vince cried. Before VInce could touch her, Kel had grabbed his arm, ducked under it and twisted it up and behind his back sharply.  
  
"Try that again and you'll lose something precious." Kel warned with a pointed glance to VInce's crotch, releasing Vince.  
  
"I like her already." Dom laughed, " Hey lets head back to the fort and party it up. You definitly deserve it after kicking my ass, baby girl." Kel arched an eyebrow at Aaliyah.  
  
"You beat Dom?" she asked incredulous.  
  
"Yah I did. "  
  
"Nice one."  
  
"Thanks. He aint all that tough anyways." Aaliyah joked, receiving a playful swat from Dom.  
  
"Lets party. Follow me there." Aaliyah directed to Kel. With that everyone roared out of the backlot, and onto the main roads.  
  
**********************  
  
"So how long you in town ?" Aaliyah asked, later that night at the house, party in full swing.  
  
"Long as I want. Im thinking of settling down here for a while, especially now that I found you." Kel answered, taking a swig of her Corona as the girls sat on the counter talking in the kitchen.  
  
"That would be cool, but what about the gang?"  
  
"I left them a few monthes ago. They were getting into some heavy shit that I wasn't into." Aaliyah nodded, all to familiar with the goings on of her ex-team. They sat back in silence for a few minutes. "So, that Jesse of yours is kinda hot."  
  
"He is. Isn't he. He's sweet too, and man is ever a Wizard in bed."  
  
"What ?!!" Kel yelled, spitting her beer out. "Como again."  
  
"I said he is a real wizard in the sac." Aaliyah laughed at the expression on her friend's face.  
  
"Damn, girl." They sat in silence again. " So is he really that good ?"  
  
"He is amazing...he....."  
  
"Who's amazing ?" Jesse asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You"  
  
"You been talking about me?"  
  
"No worries man. I've been greating great reviews about you." Kel smirked."Wizard is it ?" Jesse smirked back and moved to stand between Aaliyah's legs, her arms wrapping around him.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know ?" Kel laughed.  
  
"I like this one. He's got spunk."  
  
"You have no idea." Jesse answered, sending them all into fits of laughter.  
  
"So this is where the party is." Leon said, walking into the kitchen looking for some more beer.  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"Kel is it ?" Leon asked stepping forward to shake her hand.  
  
"And you're Leon, the scruffy one ?"  
  
"Just Leon, despite popular belief. So how long you gonna be around for Kel ?"  
  
"As long as Aaliyah will have me." she answered.  
  
"Thats cool, fresh blood is always good."  
  
"Hey this is a party right?" Kel asked, hopping down off the counter." What the hell we doing in here, let's dance"  
  
"Good idea." Aaliyah said, jumping down following her into the living room. "You guys coming?" she asked Jesse and Leon.  
  
*******************  
  
The girls wove their way through the crowd to the living room, where the speakers blared. They started dancing, the music flowing through them.  
  
"Oh sweet yes. You wanna ?" Kel asked Aaliyah as the opening rifts of "I love Rock and Roll" came on.  
  
"I dunno, I haven't done this in forever."  
  
"Come on." Kel urged. Aaliyah conceded, and Kel walked over and turned the music up. The girls started dancing, grinding their hips to the beat. Everyone stopped to watch them. They were putting Coyote Ugly to shame with their moves. The gyrated flawlessly, hips swiveling, and turning like their was no tomorow. They walked forward and grabbed Jesse and Leon by their shirts, pulling them back with them. The guys stood there, not knowing what to do, as the girls danced around them.  
  
"Dance, its not so hard." Aaliyah whispered to Jesse as she wrapped his hands around her waist as she ground back against him.  
  
"Come on, let's see what your made off." Kel teased Leon as she spun around him, dropping down suddenly then coming back up very slowly and sudductively, grinding her hips against him. Leon grabbed her by the waist, and got right into the dance with her. The two couples were making a quite a scene, and everyone cheered when they were done. The girls bowed and then turned and bowed to the Jesse and Vince, who clapped at them. More music came on and everyone got back to partying.  
  
Dom came sauntering up to them, as they sat, resting on the couch.  
  
"Damn, didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Thanks, call it a perk after all the after-parties I have been to. It's something you pick up." Dom perched on the arm of the couch next to Kel.  
  
"So you gonna show me some of your moves ?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Nope." Kel stated flatly, taking a drink from the beer bottle in Leon's hand. Dom stood for a moment, not sure what to do, he had never been shot down before. Aaliyah just giggled.  
  
"Ouch, damn Dom, that's two loses in one night. You're slipping."  
  
"Hey, I am not slipping." Dom defended himself.  
  
"We know Dom, I'm just messing with yah." Aaliyah consoled, rolling her eyes behind his head.  
  
The party went on all night. Aaliyah and Kel lost count of how many beers they had had. People danced, and drank the night away.  
  
*****************  
  
Morning light filtered in through the curtains, causing Kel to stir in bed. She sat up, her head pounding with the makings of a bad hangover. She turned her head to crack her neck and that's when she noticed the sleeping person beside.  
  
"Oh shit." she said before clamping a hand on her mouth. Hoping he didn't hear her and wouldn't wake up. No such luck. His eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Mornin babe."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
*************************************  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but Im trying to build some background for the story.  
  
Thanks once again for the great reviews, they make my day, knowing people are actually reading and enjoying the story. So what did you think ? Who did you think Kel woke up beside ? Vince ? Leon ? Dom? Let me know. What do you think should happen now ? Review, review, review. Thank you =0) 


	10. Hangover Hell

Chapter 10: Hangover Hell  
  
"Damn it all to fuck !" Kel yelled a little too loud.  
  
"Jesus, chill out ." Jesse said, beside her, wincing from the makings of his own hangover.  
  
"What the hell happened last night ?" Kel was beginning to freak out.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't remember a damn thing. Please stop yelling." he groaned. Kel opened her mouth again but was interrupted by a groan from the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
"Who with the what now ?"Aaliyah asked, eyes barely opened, as she pulled herself up to a sitting postion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here ?" Kel asked, getting more confused by the second.  
  
"I dunno. Is that .....Dom?"  
  
"Yah, its me." he said from the other side of Kel, his voice rumbling, causing them all to hold their heads.  
  
"Dom, can it, you're killing me here." Leon moaned from the end of the bed, popping his head up, scaring the crap out of Kel, who screamed.  
  
"What the fuck is going on in here ?" Vince questioned, bursting through the door.  
  
"Oh great. Just fucking great." Kel said, flopping back on the bed.  
  
"Dom ? Kel?.Jesse ? Aaliyah...Leon ? Someone fill me in please." Vince asked, completely lost.  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours."  
  
"Vince, what's wrong ?" Letty asked, popping into the room. Her eyes immediately falling on the lounging form of Dom beside Kel. Her face turned hard, and she whirled out of the room stomping down the stairs.  
  
"Oh shit." Dom said, jumping out of bed, making everyone shield their eyes with their hands, not wanting to get to know Dom that well, except the girls who opened their fingers into a 'v' shape to get a little peak. "What the hell are you doing that for ?" He looked down, "Oh yeah..hey wait..I'm covered, I got pants on. "  
  
"Huh ?! But I thought we..." Kel trailed off as she peaked under the covers. "Oh thank God, Im dressed too."  
  
"Well, dont sound so damn pleased about." Dom said slightly hurt, then he remembered Letty and went running out the door after her.  
  
"So..ummm, what now ?" Leon asked the obvious question, trying to hide his obvious relief that nothing had happened.  
  
"I say we go downstairs and do damage control." Aailyah said, stretching as she stood, pulling everyone up with her.  
  
**********************  
  
"Ok, who's bright idea was this ?" Aaliyah complained as they spent all morning cleaning up the house. She was ignored, Jesse was off in A.D.D. land, which Aaliyah was pretty sure was selective. Leon and Kel were cleaning the kitchen and were out of range.  
  
"So when you throw a party, you really party, eh ?" Kel joked as she bent over to pick up trash all over the kitchen floor.  
  
"You could say that. But your one to talk, Miss ' I'm all hot and shit ' with the dancing last night." Leon answered, admiring his view from behind her, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"What do you think ?" Kel asked, turning her head to see him, still bent over.  
  
"Excuse me ?" Leon choked out.  
  
"I meant about the floor, dumbass. But while your looking, how's my ass?" Kel grinned, standing up  
  
"It's fine..I mean good.. I mean the floor..not that your ass isnt...oh hell !" Leon stuttered, turning red. Kel just laughed him off, and made a move towards the living room, causing napkins to fall off the counter. Leon shook his head as she left and bent over to pick up the fallen napkins.  
  
"Woo hoo." Kel whistled as she came back in the kitchen. She reached out and pinched his ass, as she grabbed a cloth and left the kitchen before he could say anything.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile, out in the garage.  
  
"Letty, please nothing happened."  
  
"Yah right nothing happened. I saw you Dom." Letty yelled.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like. I swear, ask Aaliyah or Jesse or Leon, they were all there too."  
  
"Whatever Dom. But I saw you with her last night. You would have if you could have, but she shot you down. You haven't changed."  
  
"Letty..I have, I swear let me prove it to you." Dom begged.  
  
"Oh but you did prove it. You proved what an asshole you are, and I'm not taking it anymore. I am sick of the excuses, sick of it. We are over. Finito. Not a timeout but a gameover. "Letty said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Letty don't do this. I need you. I love you"  
  
"If you needed me, and loved me, I would have been enough, but obviously I wasn't. And I don't deserve it. I may not be much, but I deserve more than you." She glared at him, turned around and walked out, running smack into someone.  
  
"Who the hell ?"  
  
"Vince man, you wanna go for a ride ?"  
  
"Sure." They roared off, leaving Dom standing defeated in the driveway.  
  
**************************  
  
Leon, Jesse, Aaliyah and Kel all lounged on the couch, piled against eachother.  
  
"So, now what ?" Leon asked, moving to adjust his arm causing everyone to groan in response.  
  
"Now we all get up and shower. We stink. I gotta go, I have someone I have to meet up with." Kel said, standing up, reaching out to pull Aaliyah up with her.  
  
"Who you gotta see?" Leon asked.  
  
"Oh just an old friend of mine."  
  
"Do I know him ?" Aaliyah asked, pulling Jesse up.  
  
"Maybe, his name is Johnny..I think his last name is .....ummmmmm...Tran. Yah that's his name." Kel said. Everyone deadpanned.  
  
"You're kidding right ?" Leon asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"No. Why ?" she asked, confused by their reactions.  
  
"He's dead, been dead for quite a while."  
  
"Oh" she answered rather quiet. "Well that blows, oh well, I guess I don't owe that money then" she joked, her smile returning. "So now what ?"  
  
"Now we act our age. Let's hit the beach." Everyone cheered in response.  
  
They ran around grabbing their gear and were about to head out, when a lightening crack, and thunder boom, shook the house, plunging it in darkness.  
  
"Damn it " they yelled at the same time.  
  
"Ideas anybody ?"  
  
"Poker" Aaliyah suggested.  
  
"Strip poker", added Leon.  
  
"Ok , Im in. You guys get the cards, we'll get the Coronas"  
  
"What you guys up to ?" Dom asked, coming in the door soaking wet.  
  
"We're gonna play some strip poker, you in ?"  
  
"Hell yah, sounds great."  
  
"What's great ?" Letty asked, entering joined by Vince, Mia, and Brian  
  
"We're gonna play strip poker?" Aaliyah explained.  
  
"Aight, party time." Letty cheered, throwing a dirty look at Dom, and an arched eyebrow at Leon. Mia and Brian quickly headed up the stairs, not interested. Damn love, we wanted to see Brian without his top again.  
  
Uh Oh. Poker, stripping, drinking. sexual frustration. jealousy, desire. relationships This should get interesting.  
  
****************************  
  
Authors Note: First off, thank you so much to everyone for the great reviews. I can't believe you guys like it this much. So this was kind of a silly chapter, but I think it should get interesting. What the hell is with Letty and Leon and Kel and Leon ? Where does Vince come into play ? What do you guys wanna see happen ? Please review, and I'll try not to disappoint you. Side note: woo hoo XXX comes out on July 26th. 


	11. So who's Bluffing Now ?

Chapter 11: So who's Bluffing Now ?  
  
"Alright, I call. Show em' if you got em." Kel cheered, laying her cards down.  
  
"Damn it. Not again." Vince groaned, throwing his cards down. "Stupid not flush"  
  
"Ohh..don't cry" Aaliyah giggled laying out her three of a kind in fives.  
  
"Oh man" Leon said showing his pair.  
  
"Oh, beat this," Jesse cheered laying out his three of kind in queens.  
  
"Ok," Kel laughed, revealing her cards, four of a kind, aces. "Alright kiddies, strip." Everyone groaned. Dom lost his pants leaving him in boxers and wifebeater. Vince was down to his boxers and socks, while Jesse and Leon lounged in their pants. Aaliyah laughed as she flung her jeans at Kel,leaving her sitting in her shirt, bra and underwear.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass," Letty growled, taking off her shirt.  
  
"Ok, Letty you deal, while I get us another round" Kel said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help you" Leon said, jumping up to help her.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So you having fun ?" Leon asked filling a bowl with chips, as she grabbed the beers from the fridge.  
  
"Oh yeah, its just getting good. I almost got Dom naked." she giggled.  
  
"Is that what you want ? See Dom naked ?" Leon asked trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Hell yah." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "No, not like that. I just want to kick his cocky ass. There is no way I could do it in the races so I figure I'll do it this way." Leon nodded to her. "And hey, if I get a peak at anyone else, well that's just a bonus" she winked at him , grabbing the bottles by the neck and headed out.  
  
*****************************  
  
"No way" Letty cried, spitting her beer out. Everyone was now in the living, playing a drunken version of truth or dare.  
  
"Ok, Aaliyah your turn. Truth or Dare ?"  
  
"Dare" she giggled.  
  
"Kiss Kel"  
  
"No way" they both cried.  
  
"Come on, rules are rules."  
  
"Fine" she conceded and winked at Kel, who just sat there very confused. She leaned over and put her hand over Kel's mouth, and then kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"No fair" Vince cried.  
  
"Alright Letty your turn."  
  
"Aight truth"  
  
"hmmm.. do you like anyone currently ?" Kel questioned before realizing what she had said.  
  
"You could say that" she grinned like a fox in the hen house.  
  
"Hey that's ok, I like someone else too." He said to everyone's surprise.  
  
"who ??"  
  
"You don't know her." The girls all rolled their eyes at that.  
  
"Leon your up......"  
  
A few hours later, everyone was passed out in the living room. Letty was splayed against Vince on the couch, while Dom leaned up against the end of the couch. Aaliyah was asleep against Jesse laying between his legs. Leon laid out on his back and was snoring softly while Kel slept with her head on his stomache, his hand stroking her hair absently. Brian and Mia came downstairs to get some food, and saw them all asleep. They shook their heads and covered them with blankets before heading back upstairs.  
  
********************************  
  
The wedding day was now here, and everyone was running around like madmen. The guys ran around adjusting suits, knotting ties, and clipping cuff links, while the girls were in Mia's room, primping Mia.  
  
"Oh my god, you look amazing " Aaliyah gasped as Mia twirled in dress in front of the mirror.  
  
"You think?" she asked, smoothing out her skirt.  
  
"You are the most beautiful bride ever." Kel said, fluffing Mia's skirt.  
  
"Mia....half an hour hun...girls our limos here" Brian yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, we'll see yah there girl." Letty smiled, hugging her, pulling the other girls out with her.  
  
"Hurry it up already!" Dom urged as he came into the room.  
  
Mia...god you look beautiful. I know Mom and Dad are smiling now, wishing they were here."  
  
"Oh Dom," he pulled her into a tight hug. A honk outside broke the moment.  
  
"Hey, thats our ride. Let's go. You ready ?" She nodded and they headed outside to the waiting limo.  
  
*************************  
  
The wedding march sounded and Mia began her way down the aisle, being escorted by Dom. Brian smiled from the front, next to Leon, Vince and Jesse, all looking very hot in their black suits. Dom took his spot next Leon and nodded for the Minister to begin. Mia handed her flowers to Letty as she took Brians hand. Aaliyah wiped tears from her eyes as she stood next to Letty and Kel.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, for the union of these two in holy matrimony...."  
  
Brian slipped the plain platinum band on Mia's finger.  
  
"Now Mia repeat after me .." she did as she slipped the matching ring on Brian's finger. Dom wiped a stray tear that had run down his cheek.  
  
"Now, if anyone as any objections as to why these two people should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" The room was quiet for a few moments, and the Minister opened his mouth to speak when the doors flew open.  
  
"I object !"  
  
Who the fuck ??  
  
*******************  
  
Author's Note: First thank you everyone to your support. All yoour reviews make my day. So thank you very much. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more drama to come. Who the hell crashed the wedding ? And who does Letty and Dom like ? =0) Ideas always welcome, please be kind and review . thanx  
  
Oh yah and XXX is the new Vin Diesel movie coming to theatres July 26 th. 


	12. Objections

Chapter 12 : Objections  
  
"I object !" Everyone turned to see who was crashing the wedding.  
  
"Who the hell are you ?" Vince growled angrily. He was flipped off by the intruder.  
  
"This is the Toretto party right ?"  
  
"Yah it is." Mia said quietly, clutching at Brian's hand.  
  
"Oh thank god, I almost thought I crashed the wrong wedding again."  
  
"Again ?" Leon questioned the girl standing in the door.  
  
"Yes, again, long story. Anyways, I object to this wedding. I love Dom and he can't marry someone else." she stated, striding up the aisle, confidently, and slightly out of breath. "Hold on, a sec." She said seeing Dom off to the side and not beside Mia. " What the hell is going on ?":  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Dom boomed, stepping in front of the flustered girl.  
  
"But, I thought you were getting married." she said, shaking her head confused.  
  
"No, my sister is, Mia Torreto." He explained, arms crossed against his chest, temper flaring.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry" she started " I thought Dom was. God I'm stupid. Please continue, I'll just wait in the back." she said heading to the back.  
  
"Please continue." Dom nodded at the Minister, who stood back in shock.  
  
"Yes certainly. Where was I ? Oh yes ! By the power invested in me, by the state of California, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said closing his little black Bible, nodding to Brian.  
  
"Yeah !!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered as Brian lifted Mia's veil, and kissed her.  
  
"May I present, Mr and Mrs Brian O' Conner" the minister announced as Mia and Brian walked down the aisle to their limo that would take them to their reception. Everyone followed them out, Dom glaring at the girl standing in the back.  
  
*******************  
  
The reception was in full swing. The restaurant was covered in bright crepe paper, and wild flowers, and filled with people. 'Cha Cha Cha',was the same restaurant Mia and Brian had went to for their first date, and only the best place for the reception. It was a beautiful, warm, clear night. A few tables were in the corners, with chairs scattered around the room, but most of the room was converted into a dance floor. People danced everywhere to the hip hop, salsa, rap, and house mix songs. The guys had lost their jackets and ties, and had unbuttoned the top few buttons of their white shirts. The girl remained in their bridesmaid dresses, all were red silk and floor length. They had thin spaghetti staps, near thigh high slits up the sides, and dangerously low cut backs with a thin tie across the back, the silk clung to the girls curves. Mia had changed out of her wedding dress and into a matching bridesmaid dress in white.  
  
Brian pulled Mia closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they danced to 'I Swear' by 'All for One'. They swayed in perfect rhythm together oblvious to everyone else. Jesse pulled Aaliyah onto the dance floor, resting his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, winking over her shoulder to Kel, as they turned, she saw Leon watching Kel and gave him a pointed nod in Kel's direction with a raised eyebrow. Leon caught her drift and walked up to Kel.  
  
"You wanna dance?" He asked holding out his hand, which she took and followed him out onto the floor. She rested her hands on his neck, pulling him closer to her. Leon tightened his grip on her waist as they swayed. Letty leaned against the wall sipping at her Corona watching Leon and Kel dance sighing loudly. Dom noticed and made a move to go to her, but he was beaten by Vince, who took the bottle out of Letty's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
The song ended, and a fast beat song started, everyone began grinding to the beat. Even Dom got into the dancing, resting his hands on Kel's hips as she danced in front of him with her back to him. He felt someone brush a hand along his shoulders and turned to see who it was. Mystery girl winked at him as she walked away and headed for the bar, being trailed by a drooling Vince. Dom shook his head and got back to dancing. The dance floor cleared as the opening beat of 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child started. Aaliyah and Kel started their sultry dance to the song, quickly joined by Letty and Mia. Dom, Leon, Jesse, and Brian stood back, slack jawed, watching the girl grind, very practiced and synchronized to the beat. They twirled slowly, grinding their hips down, and getting back up quickly. They ran their hands through their hair, gyrating to the music. The guys stood back watching,very impressed by the show the girls were puting on. Britney Spears and Destiny's Child had nothing on their girls.  
  
The song changed into 'Run DMC', and the girls strutted towards the guys, hips swinging. They continued their nsynch dancing, dipping, grinding twirling around the guys, before walking away from them, turning their heads to face them, with a smug look on their faces, and slapping their butts with their hand at them. Leon and Jesse turned to eachother and nodded at their silent conversation, before walking out in front of the girls and started a dance of their own. Dom and Brian stood still for only a moment, before joining them, dancing flawlessly. The guys walked back to their side turning back and slapping their butts at them. The challenge was on.  
  
Aaliyah walked out in front of them, and began to break dance, dropping down in to the splits before getting back up, grinding her hips the entire time. Dom shook his head, walking out into the circle they had formed, and flipped forwards and did a helicopter spin, and some Michael Jackson style splits of his own. He walked back to the guys getting claps from them. Letty walked out and did her own dance that could have outdone J-Lo anyday, slapping hands with the girls on her way back. Brian stepped out and showed everyone that a white boy could dance. Mia walked out after him and did her best Britney impression, shocking them all, especially Dom. Kel and Aaliyah walked out and did perfect Janet Jackson moves together, followed by Letty and Mia who flawlessly copied the moves. Not to be outdone the guys joined them. They danced together amazingly, grinding and bumping, twirling and bending to the beat. The guys dipped the girls back as the song ended, getting claps from the crowd that had formed around them. They all bowed and took a much needed drink break as the next song came on.  
  
**********************  
  
The girls crowded around in a bunch as Mia tossed her bouquet. Everyone lunged forward, but Kel was the one who caught it. Brian flung Mia's garter belt at that guys, who all rushed forward, but it landed in Leon's hand. The last song came on, and Leon twirled the garter around his finger at Kel smirking, she walked over to him and pulled him on the dance floor. Dom once again made a move towards Letty but was once again cut off, this time by mystery girl, who wrapped her arms around his neck and began to dance with him. Dom gave in and danced with her.  
  
"So who are you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"You don't remember me?" she asked in disbelief. He took a closer look, she had long brown hair with subtle red highlights, brown-green eyes, and a shapely figure. Nothing rang a bell in Dom's head, he sighed.  
  
"Should I?" he asked, giving up.  
  
"Well I should hope so. We were together a couple of years ago." she stated calmly.  
  
"Oh yah ?!" still confused, he had slept with a lot of girls over the years."So what's your name?", hoping to get a clue.  
  
"I go by Cat. Cat Tran to be exact. I believe you knew my brother, Johnny."  
  
"Oh shit" Dom thought, blinking at her in disbelief. It was Johnny's sister, the one he had slept with oh so long ago. The one that started the entire problem with Johnny. "I remember you now" he choaked out.  
  
"I thought you would" she smiled at him.  
  
"I think I need a drink," Dom said, releasing her and headed for the bar.  
  
*****************  
  
"Bye !!! See yah!" Mia yelled to everyone as she stepped into Brian's car being pelted by rice. They roared away, to his apartment for their honeymoon,cans clinking behind the car. Everyone headed back into the restaurant, not ready to quit partying yet. It was well after four AM before everyone had finally cleared out, and the tired team headed back to the fort.  
  
********************  
  
Noon came all too soon for the team as they opened their eyes in their respective rooms.  
  
"Morning babe" Jesse said to Aaliyah kissing her, pulling her close and closing his eyes again.  
  
Kel stretched out in her bed, and recoiled when she hit someone. "Leon ?" she asked the sheet clad body next to her.  
  
"Yah, what's up?" He asked sitting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, looking over and saw her laying next to him. He peered beneath the blanket "Oh "  
  
Dom rolled over, wrapping his massive arm around the girl next to him. "Mmm..Letty" he mumbled into her hair.  
  
"Who's Letty ?" she asked. Dom woke up instantly.  
  
Vince sat up and scratched his head, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Letty sat up stretching, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh my head!" she said rubbing at the sensitve bump on the top of her head.  
  
"Oh my back!" he moaned.gingerly touching the red, raw scratches that were raked down his back.  
  
They both turned around upon hearing another voice in the room, other than their own. Finally seeing eachother.  
  
"Oh shit!" rang out in the houses as five voices yelled it simultaneously from their different rooms.  
  
******************  
  
Author's Note: haha more hangover chaos ! First off, I know Dom would never dance like that, but hey I thought it was funny idea. So what did you think ? Letty and Vince ? Leon and Kel ? Dom and Cat ? You think you know but you have no idea. Review please, let me know what you think. See yah soon =0) 


	13. Take it all Back

Chapter 13 : Take it all back  
  
  
  
"Oh shit !" Letty flopped back onto the bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.  
  
"So yah.." Vince said wrapping the sheet around his waist, looking everywhere but at Letty.  
  
"Oh for Christ sakes, we're adults" Letty moaned, slapping her forhead.  
  
"Yah your right, so get up and go to your room."  
  
"Uh no, you go."  
  
"No you"  
  
"No you"  
  
"Oh for fuck sakes " They both sat on the bed, suddenly very interested in their hands. The situation in the next room wasn't much better.  
  
"What's the matter ?" Cat asked, sitting up.  
  
"I fucked up." Dom said, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you want me?" she asked very confused.  
  
"No I don't" Her face fell, "that's not what I meant. Yes I did want you but not anymore. I love Letty and I was trying to show her that I could go without trying to get in every girl's pants. And you come along, and boom. Here we are. She's right I don't deserve her" Dom sighed, completely drained.  
  
"Well she's stupid not to want you. " she said taking his hands in hers "It's her who doesn't deserve you. Well baby, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got stuff I have to deal with." she said, kissing his head,and standing. "My brother left a big mess" ,with that she grabbed her clothes and flounced out the room.  
  
"Just great, just fucking great." Dom said, flopping back on the bed. And in the room across the hall things were, well awkard.  
  
"So I guess we.." Leon started  
  
"yah" Kel said, cutting him off.  
  
"Do you regret it ?" Leon asked, bracing himself for the fury she would unleash on him.  
  
"You know what? I don't. I'm actually kinda glad it happened this way. I mean, we totally had this vibe thing going on, and well this makes it easier. Yah know ?" she asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Your right, I just wish I could remember. You know, know if I was any good ?!" he shrugged.  
  
"Well there is one way to find out." she smirked.  
  
"Oh yah, whats that?" he shook his head all innocent and confused.  
  
"We could try again" she smiled devishly at him.  
  
"You got a point there" he smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"Hell yah" she pulled him down to her, and kissed him hungrily.  
  
*********************  
  
Cat stood outside her car, in front of the house, talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Yah she's here. Yes of course I had him. I understand. I'll do it, not a problem. Blood is blood. No one fucks with the Trans and gets away with it."  
  
Oh fuck  
  
**********************  
  
The next week found everybody in and out of the garage working on their cars, hoping to get a second chance at next month's Race Wars. Mia still tending the restaurant with the help of one of the girls rotating in and out each day. Even Cat came by everyday.The week was pretty quiet, life had returned to normal, like it was before all the truck heisting began. It was a pretty quiet afternoon, so the guys had headed over to Harry's to talk parts leaving the girls to themselves. Letty still not to comfortable with Cat and the situation with Dom, went to help Mia in the restaurant. Kel was in the back, looking over some designs Jesse had come up with. Aaliyah was cleaning the paint off her hands from the car she had just detailed for Hector when Cat came up behind her.  
  
"So, what's your story?" she asked, crooking her head to the side  
  
"Excuse me?" Aaliyah said pushing past her.  
  
"Well, why are you here? Everyone here has a story, what's yours?" she persisted rather snottily.  
  
"That's really none of your business" she shot back.  
  
"Oh what, you afraid Im gonna go run and tell someone? Someone like, Detective Matthews ?"  
  
The blood drained from Aaliyah's face.  
  
"Just what the hell are you saying?" Aaliyah demanded, anger rising.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just making sure you don't screw with me or my thing with Dom" she said before skipping off to the back office, leaving Aaliyah standing there.  
  
"Hey what yah up to?" she asked poking her head in the office.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just looking over the schematics for the rebuild of the Charger" she said turning back to the computer.  
  
"Oh thats good. So how are things with you and Leon?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Kel asked, she hadn't told anybody yet, not even Aaliyah.  
  
"Oh I know lots of things about everyone" she said the smile fading, "especially how you owed my brother money. " Kel's face fell. "Yah I know about that. And yes you still owe the money, so I think you should pay up, before something should happen to you or your friends" She said glaring at her.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Kel said, arms crossed defensively across her chest.  
  
"No, call it a warning, or a promise" Cat said, eyebrow raised before she turned and left.  
  
"Oh shit" Kel swore, kicking the desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aaliyah asked, seeing her friend freaking in the office.  
  
"That chick, Cat. She just threatened me." Kel slumped into the chair  
  
"You too? We gotta tell Dom or someone" Aaliyah said, wrapping an arm around her friend  
  
"Yah, he'll take care of it" she said agreeing, they both had their backs turned to the door and didn't see Cat come back in the office.  
  
"Oh hunny, I don't think that's gonna happen" Cat sneered. The girls turned around when they heard the click of a gun. Cat had a handgun pointed at their heads, her finger on the trigger, safety off.  
  
"Cat what are you doing?" Aaliyah asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Getting it back for the Trans. Gotta hurt Dom like he hurt us." Anger emenated like waves off her body. "Now get up, we're going for a ride"  
  
"I don't think so" Aaliyah stood, attitude returning. She had unintentionally averted attention off of Kel, who was as quietly as possible switching programs on the computer.  
  
"But I do" Cat sneered, before backhanding Aaliyah across the face with the gun.  
  
"Fuck" Aaliyah jumped back, bringing a hand to her face, looking down and seeing the blood on her hand.  
  
"Now, get the fuck up and let's go. I mean now" she yelled pointing the gun at their heads again.  
  
"Alright chill, we're going" Aaliyah said pulling Kel up with her. The walked in front of Cat out to her car.  
  
"Hold on" Cat said, stopping them, grabbing a plastic cord ties out of her purse. She quickly bound their hands, and then guided them into her car. She pulled down her road, before grabbing her cell phone.  
  
"Yah I got them. Yup I got it covered. Toretto is gonna hurt for them"  
  
****************  
  
Dom, Leon, Jesse, Vince, and Brian pulled into the garage.  
  
"Baby girl ! Kel !! Get your cute asses out here !" Dom yelled into the garage, getting no response.  
  
"Aaliyah, yah in here?" Jesse shouted, looking around the dark garage. "No sign of her" he said to Dom, who stood back confused.  
  
"Kel" Leon called out, heading into the office. "Oh shit !! Guys get in here " He screamed. They all rushed in crowding the tiny office.  
  
"What's up?" Dom asked, getting worried.  
  
"Look at the computer " Leon said, pointing a finger at the computer screen. Jesse read it out to them all.  
  
"Cat Tran is after you. Gun, took us for a drive. Not much time.Danger, help !! Kel & Aal"  
  
"Goddamnit. I knew it" Dom swore punching the wall.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Jesse was getting panicked.  
  
"We're gonna get them back. And finish this Tran thing once and for all" Dom said, determined. "Brian, Leon, your with me. Jesse, Vince. Go to the restaurant, tell them whats up, and then call us. We'll direct you from there" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out for their cars.  
  
"Tran, this is it" Dom swore to himself as he roared down the highway towards the Tran's usual haunts.  
  
"Not again" Jesse's mind screamed as he headed for the restaurant, feeling powerless yet again.  
  
Time is ticking by.  
  
*****************************  
  
Author's note: No such thing as a good Tran. What you think ? Are the guys gonna make it in time? Or will it be a deja vu of what happened to Jesse? What's gonna happen ? You decide. Review, review, review. I can only improve, if you guys show me what you like or don't. See yah soon. =0) 


	14. Not Again !

Chapter 14: Not Again  
  
"Yah ?"  
  
"Dom. we're here."  
  
"Good tell Letty to get in her car with Mia and follow you out, head towards the desert, where we used to stash to the civics, we'll meet you there."  
  
"Ok" Jesse clicked off his phone and turned around to fill them in. "Dom wants us to meet where we stashed the civics, and Letty you go with Mia"  
  
*******************  
  
"Ok, so now what, they could be anywhere ?" Leon growled, pacing around the cars.  
  
"I got an idea" Brian said after a long silence. "Dom, do you still know Cat's cell number?"  
  
Dom nodded grimly, and Letty cringed. "Good, Letty did you catch that Detective's badge number, who came around before?"  
  
"yah I wrote it down, why ?" she said handing the number to him  
  
"You'll see." Brian said, taking out his cell phone, " This is Detective Matthews, LAPD, serial number 63521, I need a cell phone trace"  
  
"Alright Detective go ahead" Brian handed Dom the phone, "She needs Cat's number"  
  
"323-555-6901" Dom said handing Brian back the phone. Brian clicked off the phone.  
  
"She'll call us back when she locates the number" Everyone stood around, not knowing what to do other than wait.  
  
************************  
  
Aaliyah sat in the back next to Kel, watching the desert zoom by, trying to figure out how the hell they were gonna get out of this one. The gun sat in the storage compartment in between the front seats. Aaliyah slowly started to think of a plan, she looked out the back window, hoping to see the approaching cars of her team. No such luck, she would just have to wait, if she had the time.  
  
"Oh hunny, I wouldn't bother looking for them, they're not coming. Its just us now" Cat sneered looking in the rearview mirror at them, winking at them before turning back to the road. Kel sat shaking, scared out of her mind. Aaliyah reached over and squeezed her bound hands with her own bound ones.  
  
"It's gonna be ok" she whispered, looking out the window, just hoping Dom showed up before Cat got to where ever they were going.  
  
**********************  
  
"Ok, we got their location." Brian yelled, slapping his phone closed.  
  
"Well, where are they ? How far away are we ? " Jesse cried, his nerves on their ends. He was quickly losing it.  
  
"We are about 50 miles away" Brian told everyone. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we go and get them" Leon said determined. "Dom, Jesse and Vince, go in one car. Me and Brian will take another, and Letty and Mia in the third. I want my girl back." Leon stated firmly. No one argued.  
  
"Lets do it"  
  
***********************  
  
Aaliyah glanced out the back window, looking for the team, still no sign of them. Cat was ignoring them and fiddling with the radio. Aaliyah nudged Kel with her elbow, and leaned over and whispered in her ear. Kel nodded her head, fear still shaking her slightly. Aaliyah looked out the back window again, this time she saw dust clouds in the distance, signally the very fast approach of cars. "Thank god" she thought to herself. Cat didn't notice the dust clouds approaching, or if she did, she didn't show her acknowledgement. Aaliyah nudged Kel again, motioning with her head to the back window. Kel looked back, hope lit up her eyes, and she took a deep breath and nodded to Aaliyah.  
  
"Dom, that's Cat's car, right ?" Leon asked over the walkie talkies.  
  
"Yah that's it, you ready for this?"  
  
"Hell yah, I want our girls back"  
  
"Letty ?" Dom boomed into his walkie talkie.  
  
"Yo" she responded.  
  
"Need you in the back, Leon you take the left side, we'll take the right" Dom instructed. Jesse cracked his knuckles, waiting for the signal, he was getting real ancy.  
  
Aaliyah looked out the back, and saw the cars only a few hundred yards away. Cat also noticed, and swore to herself, as she revved up her car. Kel nodded to Aaliyah who arched an eyebrow, and lungd herself into the front seat, distracting Cat and trying to go for the gun. Meanwhile, Kel got the door unlocked and threw it open , yelling to Aaliyah before jumping out of the speeding car. She thuded to the ground and rolled away, before Dom and company roared by.  
  
"What the fuck?" Cat and Dom yelled.  
  
"Leon!" Dom screamed into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Yo, "  
  
"Circle back, and get her"  
  
"I got her, you get the other one" Leon yelled back, swirving around, zooming back for Kel.  
  
"Fucking bitch!" Cat sneered, elbowing Aaliyah in the face. Aaliyah ignored her, and continued her climb into the front seat. Cat tried to grab the gun while holding the wheel, but Aaliyah beat her to it.  
  
"Ok bitch, pull over" Aaliyah snarled at Cat, pointing the gun at her.  
  
"I don't think so" Cat said smacking the gun out of her hand to the floor. Aaliyah quickly glanced out the mirror to see Dom a hundred feet back.  
  
"Shit" Aaliyah grabbed at the wheel, fighting with Cat for control of the wheel. Cat pushed her off, and into the passenger door. Aaliyah used the opportunity to reach down for the gun again.  
  
Kel groaned and tried to push her self up as a car squealed up. Leon came running up to her, followed closely by Brian.  
  
"God baby, are you ok? Let me look at you ." He said pulling her up." Come on we gotta go" He urged as he half carried, half dragged her to the car, tossing the keys to Brian."Drive man!"  
  
Cat fought with Aaliyah over the gun, still trying to remain in control of her car. Aaliyah eventually grabbed the gun and splayed herself against the door and pointed the gun once again at Cat. Cat lunged again, they grappled for the gun, making it go off several times. Hitting the windshield, the hood, causing it to smoke up and the car careen out of control. It swirved into the shoulder causing it to flip end over end, eventually landing right side up again.  
  
Dom and Jesse watched in horror as the car flipped out of control. They pulled to the shoulder and heard gunshots once again, followed by a few moments of silence before the car exploded into a ball of fire.  
  
"No!!!" Jesse screamed, watching the car blow up, the guys all ducked out of the way and stood in horror. Leon and Brian pulled up and watched the flames fully engulf the car, there was no way anyone inside could have survived. Tears streamed down Kel's face, as she watched her friend burn. Everyone's eyes stung as the smoke billowed towards them. Leon held Kel against his chest, shielding her view. Jesse just watched in horror, unable to move. Everyone stood watching the smoke finally thin out a bit to reveal a shadow slowly move towards them. Jesse squinted trying to make out what it was.  
  
"What the fuck ?" Dom questioned. The dark blob continued walking towards them, causing everyone to back up and become very wary. The blob, defined into a person limping with one arms holding a gun out in front of them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Vince yelled, making everyone flee to the cars. Dom came back with his shotgun, and Vince and Brian with their handguns. The rest stood behing the guys with the guns, bracing themselves for gunfire. The smoke cleared, and a small voice let out a laboured cough before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Aaliyah !?" Jesse yelled, running towards the fallen person, Dom, Vince and Brian not far behind, guns still trained on the lifeless form.  
  
"Oh no!" Dom moaned as Jesse flipped over the blackened figure to show the beat up and slightly burnt face of Aaliyah. The guys lowered their guns and fell to their knees beside Jesse.  
  
"Please wake up ?' Jesse begged, tapping her cheek slightly, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh...." she moaned before coughing and trying to sit up. "Ohhh.." she groaned out through clenched teeth, falling back against Jesse.  
  
"Thank god" Kel sighed falling beside Jesse, and hugging Aaliyah.  
  
"Ow.." Aaliyah moaned. "Shit that was close" she breathed out, making her cough again.  
  
"Guys !" Letty yelled to them from Leon's car where she stood listening to the scanners. "The cops are on their way, we gotta roll." She warned, snapping everyone awake. Leon helped Kel back up and headed to his car. Dom and Jesse, pulled Aaliyah up slowly and helped carry her to Dom's car. Jesse layed her in the back with her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. Dom drove his car, Vince drove Leon's car, and Brian hopped into the car with Letty and Mia.  
  
**********************  
  
"Why the hell did you do that ?" Leon asked Kel, as they lay in his bed, him wiping at her cuts with a damp cloth.  
  
"It was the only way," she said, wincing slightly as he wiped at her bruised ribs. "We didn't know what you guys were going to do, and we weren't sure just what that pyscho bitch was gonna try and pull." She closed her eyes and layed back against his chest.  
  
"I'm just glad your ok, " he said stroking her hair, "You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Really ?" she sighed, getting sleepy.  
  
"Yah, I was sure I had lost you. And I don't think I could deal with that, you are the first girl I have actually cared about."  
  
"Aww, your getting soft" she mumbled snuggling up against him.  
  
"Shut up you, its your fault." he said, kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her, and falling asleep.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Jesse said as Aaliyah lifted her arms up, and he pulled off her shirt.  
  
"Is it bad ?" she asked trying to see the damage.  
  
"Kinda, does anything feel broken ?" He said looking her up and down, trying to determine the damage.  
  
"No, it just feels like I got hit by a semi." she laughed slightly, causing her to cough again doubling her over in pain. Jesse was there in an instant holding her up.  
  
"You ok?" He grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over her head. She managed to slip her arms into it with great difficulty, and a little help from Jesse.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He lead her to the bathroom, and lifted her up onto the counter. "You know you scared the shit out of me," he started, as he turned the faucets on, filling the sink with warm water, and grabbing a clean face cloth.  
  
"I'm sorry" wincing as he began wiping the ash, grime and blood from her face.  
  
"Don't be, I was just worried I had lost you." He rinsed out the cloth, tinging the water pink. "How did you get out ? We saw the car flip out and heard gunshots before it exploded. What happened?"  
  
"When we finally stopped moving, I tried to climb out the window, but she pulled me back in and pointed the gun at my head. She just pulled the trigger as I pushed at the gun, making it not hit anything. We continued fighting for the gun, and it went off a couple more times. It all happened so fast, its a blur. I grabbed the gun away from her, and hit her across the face with it. It stunned her enough, to give me a chance to climb out of the car. I just got out of the car, and had taken a couple of steps before the car exploded. It through me to the ground, and I waited till it stopped exploding and was just burning, when I managed to get up and head towards you guys. I guess I still had the gun, and I couldn't see anything with the smoke. Next thing I know there you are." he rinsed the cloth out again, and then drained the sink. He helped her down, and she tried to stand but her knees gave out, Jesse quickly caught her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his room.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you ? " He said to her as he layed her on the bed. "Your just lucky I love you." He joked, and then noticed her eyes were closed. "Great she's asleep" he said as he climbed in beside her.  
  
"I know Im lucky, " she said as she fell asleep. Jesse gently pulled her closer not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"No, I'm lucky" he said falling asleep.  
  
Downstairs Brian, Vince and Dom were relaxing in the living room, while Mia puttered around in the kitchen, trying to make them something to eat.  
  
"Dom, can I talk to you for a sec ?" Letty asked leaning against the post in the living room.  
  
"Sure. " He followed her to the dining room, "What's up ?"  
  
"Dom, I was thinking about you and me. Maybe we should..."she started but was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen that sent Dom running to see what happened. Mia was doubled over, clutching at her lower stomache.  
  
"What's wrong ?" Brian asked, coming in to see what happened. Mia pulled her hands away from her flower sundress to see, spots of blood.  
  
"Somethings wrong. Dom !?" she managed before she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Mia!!" Brian and Dom yelled at the same time.  
  
*************************  
  
Author's Note: Sorry its taken me so long to get the last couple of chapters up but my computer has been a little screwy. So anyways what did you think ? A little more action happening? It never ends for these people? So what do you think is gonna happen to Mia ? And will life ever actually be normal for the team? Let me know what you think, review. See yah soon. =0) 


	15. Mama Mia !

Chapter 15: Mama Mia  
  
"Oh shit, Mia !" Brian yelled, kneeling by her side. "Her pulse is weak" Brian said, panicing as he pressed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse.  
  
"We gotta get her to a hospital. Now !!" Dom boomed, scooping Mia up in his arms, and running to the door.  
  
"I'll drive," Brian said voicing his agreement, grabbing his keys, and running after Dom, only stopping to grab a blanket from the living room.  
  
The Supra roared to life, and Brian sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic, towards the county hospital. He screeched to a stop in the emergency ambulance bay, getting annoyed glares from the nurses on smoke break in front of the hospital. The car had barely stopped and Dom was already out, and storming into the hospital.  
  
"My sister needs help, now !" Dom boomed. Sending nervous patients fluttering, an elderly nurse came up to him, directing him towards an empty stretcher where he gently laid Mia down..  
  
"What's her name?" The nurse asked checking her vitals  
  
"Mia" Dom answered his voice filled with worry.  
  
"What happened?" The nurse ran around filling out a chart, looking Mia over, seeing the blood on her hands and dress.  
  
"I dont know. We heard a crash in the kitchen, so we went to check on her and next thing I know, she's bleeding and passed out on the floor." Dom explained running a hand over his stubbled head, standing back helplessly.  
  
"Is she on any medication ? Does she have a history of this happening ?"  
  
"No, this has never happened before. And she isn't on anything, she's pregnant." Dom explained as the nurse headed out and into the bright hall.  
  
"How far along is she ?" The nurse asked as she headed towards a doctor, practically running.  
  
"I dunno, " Dom said frightened.  
  
"She's 4 and a half monthes," Brian said coming up to them.  
  
"Oh dear." The nurse said, breaking into a sprint. "Doctor we have a pregnant female in trauma bed two, with serious hemorraging. Vitals are low and irregular, she's lost a lot of blood." The nurse continued running off Mia's stats as they headed back to where Mia lay unconscience. The gurney covered in blood.  
  
"We need to get her to OR stat. Have a transfusion ready. Looks like a second trimester miscarriage, ok lets move." The doctor yelled, as they began wheeling her towards the elevator. Dom and Brian tried to follow them, but the nurse stopped them.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't go. You are going to have to wait in the waiting room. We'll let you know as soon as we know something." She said gently, leading the two distraught men to the waiting room. "Now I need one of you to fill out these forms. And is there anybody you can call?" She asked as she handed them a clip board. They nodded dumbly to her, to which she nodded and turned on her heel and walked out.  
  
"I'll get the forms, call the house and let them know what's up." Dom instructed, tears in his eyes. Brian sniffled, and went outside to make the phone call.  
  
*****************  
  
Twenty minutes later, Letty burst through the double doors leading to the waiting area, where a nurse jumped in her path.  
  
"I'm here for Toretto." Letty told the nurse briskly before pushing past her, seeing Brian and Dom sitting in the stiff, plastic orange chairs. Letty was followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Whats up ?" Vince asked.  
  
"Do we know anything yet?" Aaliyah questioned the frazzled men.  
  
"How is she?" Jesse added.  
  
"How's the baby ? Leon asked too, all the questions pouring out of the now frazzled team.  
  
"You all cant be here." The nurse said briskly, getting annoyed at the shouting team, who was ignoring her. "Are you all family ?" The nurse demanded, cutting into the noise, making the team turn and face her.  
  
"Yes we are." Aaliyah said, walking right in front of her, arms crossed against her chest, glaring down at the nurse. The nurse's mouth snapped shut, and she turned curtly on her heel and stamped out of the waiting room, muttering curses.  
  
"Hey man, you want some coffee?" Leon offered, to which Dom and Brian could only nod. "Alright, I'll go see what the cafeteria offers." He patted their shoulders, and turned down the hall.  
  
"I'll help yah, " Kel offered, running after him, not comfortable with hospitals  
  
**************  
  
Several hours later, the team sat around the waiting room. Jesse and Leon flipping through some magazines laying on the table. Vince paced the small hall, until everyone yelled at him to stop. Dom leaned against the wall, Letty leaning beside him, stroking his shoulders absently, starring at the tile pattern on the floor. Brian sat hunched over in a chair, holding his half full, cold, styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands, staring off into space. Kel and Aaliyah sat on either side of him, alternately rubbing his back soothingly. The room was eerily quiet, save for the periodic turning on and off of the fan in the pop machine, and the clicking of nurses heels on the floor. The creek of the door, startled everyone, and they all jumped up to hear the news.  
  
The doctor's face was grim, and his green scrubs were splattered with blood, he pulled down his face mask, and pulled back the paper surgical cap he wore.  
  
"How is she?" Brian asked finally, causing everyone to unconscienciously take a breath.  
  
"She lost a lot of blood, and this is very traumatic to the body, especially a pregnant one." He paused and nobody moved, not even blinking. "I was able to stop the hemoragging. "  
  
"Get to the point already doc!" Vince yelled, exasperated, and on the point of breaking.  
  
"She is going to be fine. She is stable, and sleeping in her room." Everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"And the baby ?" Brian pressed the doctor. The doctor glanced down at the floor before meeting their eyes.  
  
"The baby is ok."  
  
"Thank god." Aaliyah said, hugging Brian.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet." The doctor warned cutting into their celebration. " Mia will need several weeks of bedrest, and then she should try to keep quiet, and stay off her feet as much as possible, and not lift anything. We want the baby to stay inside for as long as possible, any stress could cause her to go into premature labour, resulting in hemoraging, and a incredible list of difficulties for the infant. Do you understand ?" Everyone nodded to the doctor.  
  
"Can we see her ?" Dom asked  
  
"Sure, but only for a few minutes and not all together, she has been through a lot, and needs her rest." The doctor stated.  
  
"Thank you Doctor. " Brian said, shaking his hand. The doctor nodded,and wearily headed down the hall to get cleaned up.  
  
******************  
  
"Jesus Christ, put me down Brian." Mia shouted as Brian carried her up the stairs to her old room in Dom's house. " I can walk, you know ?!" She whined as he continued his way up the stairs.  
  
"No, you can't. Well you can but you're not supposed to. You know what the doctor said." Brian stated firmly, as he kicked open the door to their room.  
  
"Yah, yah, yah ." Mia said as he lowered her onto the bed.  
  
"Now stay there, I'm just going to go get you so magazines and books to look at while you're stuck up here. Hey this will at least give you a chance to catch up on your work." She nodded her head and smiled sweetly at him, as he ducked out of the room. Mia waited until she could no longer hear Brian's footsteps on the stairs, before swinging her legs over the bed to get up. The bed springs squeaked as she stood up, she was just about to walk when the door swung open.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going ?" Dom boomed, arms crossed against his massive chest, staring at her with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Just to get something." Mia said, batting her eyelashes at him, feigning her best innocent-who-me look at him.  
  
"Thats what I thought. Now get your ass back in bed Mia Toretto!" His voice harsh, but Mia could see the love and concern behind the gruff tone.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Brian asked, coming back in the room, just as Mia hopped back on the bed.  
  
"No everything is fine." Dom stated, with a pointed glare to Mia to keep her in place. Mia flopped back against the pillows, arms crossed against her chest, pouting defeated.  
  
************  
  
"Oh shit !" She leaned against the counter, staring at the little plastic stick in her hand. She flopped down on the toilet seat, and grabbed the box off the counter. "This can't be right" She re-read the package again."Yup blue means positive, what am I gonna do now ?" She held her head in her hands.  
  
"Girls !! We got a surprise for you. Get down here." Jesse, Leon, and Vince called up the stairs. She wiped the tears from her eyes, wrapped the stick in toilet paper and buried it at the bottom of the waste basket, she rinsed off her hands, and headed down the stairs, with a forced grin plastered on her face  
  
**************  
  
Dom had just settled down in the living room, with a Corona, when the guys came home. Dom sighed wearily, and headed out to the hall to see what was up.  
  
"What's up?" Dom asked as Brian headed down the stairs to see what everyone was up to.  
  
"Well," Vince started, "we found you a house"  
  
"What for, I have a house." Dom stated.  
  
"Not you Dom, him." Vince pointed at Brian.  
  
"Seriously ? Thats great. How far away is it?" Brian had been looking for a bigger place for a while now for Mia and him. He knew Mia wanted to stay close to home, and they would both feel better with the team around.  
  
"Get this its next door.!" Leon cut in.  
  
"As I was saying, " Vince growled at Leon, "its next door. The daughter of the old lady who used to live there, put her in a Nursing home because she was too ill to live alone, and the daughter is trying to unload the place."  
  
"That's great." Brian hugged Vince all manly like. "Let's go have a talk with her." With that the two headed out the door, to go talk to the daughter, the sooner Brian got the place the better.  
  
"Well thats good, I'm gonna head back out to the.."Dom started but was cut off by Letty grabbing his arm.  
  
"Hey Dom, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dom nodded, and followed her out to the garage. Aaliyah and Kel were about to go check on Mia but Leon and Jesse stopped them.  
  
"Oh no, don't go yet." Leon started.  
  
"Yah we got a surprise for you two." Jesse smiled mischieviously.  
  
"For us?" Kel asked, confused.  
  
"Yah, you two wait here, we'll be right back with it. It's waiting in the car." Kel and Aaliyah smiled brightly and waited patiently for the boys to return. Meanwhile out in the garage.  
  
**************  
  
"What's up Let?" Dom asked leaning against the bent-up Charger.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about you and me." She started, as she stood in front of him, gazing up into his dark eyes with her own.. Dom nodded for her to continue. "A lot has changed lately, and well I was thinking maybe you and me could give it another shot." Dom's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected her to say that. "Well..?" Letty pushed at him, imploringly.  
  
"I don't know Letty, maybe we can...."Dom started but was cut off by the squeals of Aaliyah and Kel from the house, that sent him running again. Letty slammed her fist into Charger, and sighed loudly before heading back into the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dom practically yelled, as he stomped into the house. Kel and Aaliyah weren't under attack, actually they were jumping up and down, alternatively hugging eachother and Jesse and Leon, who were standing back, greatly entertained by the happy, squealing girls.  
  
"What the hell?" Dom asked, as the girls stopped and finally turned to him. He had barely gotten the words out when, he was attacked by a grey blur.  
  
"Who with the what now?" Letty asked, walking in to see Dom get attacked.  
  
**************  
  
Author's Note: Finally chapter 15, I know how much the suspense was killing everyone. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been sick, and then I was busy, and I had a bit of writer's block. So what do you think ? Who is pregnant now? Aaliyah, Kel or Letty ? And who is the daddy ? Mia is still not out of the woods, and the baby could be in trouble if she has stress, and we all know these people can't live without stress. What do you think of them living next door ? Gotta love movie coincidences. And what is attacking Dom now? Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, review, review. Makes me smile =0) 


	16. Hell broke lose again.

Chapter 16: Hell broke lose again.  
  
Dom stepped back when he saw the grey blur fly at him, but he tripped on the rug and flew sprawling onto his back. Kel, Aaliyah, Jesse and Leon were too busy hugging eachother to see what had happened, but Letty noticed and stood there arms crossed, eyebrows raised in confusement.  
  
"Mother fucker ! What the hell ?" Dom asked angrily trying to fend off his attacker. He was responded by a claw swipe to the face and an angry hiss.  
  
"Oh come here baby." Kel crooned to the little black kitten with green eyes that sat perched on Dom's chest, back raised, hair on end, clawing at him. Kel swooped up the kitten and brought it back over to Aaliyah and the boys, who were trying to surpress giggles of seeing Dom getting laid out by a kitten.  
  
"Who's that?" Dom asked, pointing a finger at the kitten that the girls were cuddling and petting, completely oblivious to Dom's rant.  
  
"Chill man, its just a kitten we got for our girls." Leon explained, offering a hand to pull Dom up.  
  
"What's its name?" Letty asked, coming over to the girls. She reached out to pet the fiesty kitten but was rewarded with a hiss and swipe of the claws. "Why you little..." she started, getting ready to wring its neck, but was pulled away by Dom.  
  
"No way are you guys having a cat." Dom stated firmly, warily eyeing the offending creature.  
  
"Aww, please Dom?" Kel pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, to which he just shook his head.  
  
"Come on Dom, please. We'll take care of it. It wont bother you, we promise, right guys ?" Aaliyah turned to Jesse and Leon who nodded their head in agreement shyly, knowing better than to defy a pissed Dom. "Please Dom?? Pleeeeease??" Aaliyah pouted clinging to his arm.  
  
"Aight fine, just keep the damn thing away from." Dom conceded running a hand over his stubbled hair.  
  
"That goes for me too." Letty stated glaring at the kitten.  
  
"Oh thank you" The girls squealed, hugging Dom.  
  
"Alright, alright, get the thing away from me." Dom growled to them, and turned to head to the kitchen, just as Vince came in the door.  
  
"Aw, who's kitten?" Vince asked, petting the kitten cradled between the girls.  
  
"Ours." Kel informed him.  
  
"Yah , Leon and Jesse, got him for us.'' Aaliyah explained, then a thought occured to her, "Hey guys ? What's its name?" To which everyone shrugged and started debating a name.  
  
"Its name should be Satan." Dom piped up.  
  
"Dom !" The girls groaned." Thats just mean."  
  
"Fine, hows about Demon?" Letty offered, to which the girls shook their head.  
  
"I know," Vince started, everyone turned to him all ears, "Hellion" Everyone just rolled their eyes. "What? Come on that was good. Fine, I give up." Vince shrugged and followed Dom into the living room. Letty followed them, grabbing them both by the shoulders, stopping them.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a sec, alone?" The both looked confused but agreed.  
  
"Ok, let us grab some beers and meet us out back." Letty nodded her head and headed out to wait for them.  
  
*********  
  
"So whats up ?" Vince asked, handing Letty a beer, to which she shook her head, Vince looked at her surprised.  
  
"I got something I need to tell you." Letty started, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Both of us?" Dom quirked his head to the side, and starred at her also confused.  
  
"Yah, guys there is something you need to know."  
  
"Whats that?" Vince asked, "Is it about the girls or something, cuz I dont think I could deal with anymore crap." He started.  
  
"Is it about Mia?" Dom asked, both men speaking at the same time. Letty exhaled sharply, and stood up.  
  
"Will you two shut up for a sec?", she asked putting a her hands in their face to stop them from talking. "Im pregnant." She stated, to which both just starred at her, jaws dropping.  
  
"Are you serious?" Vince asked, blinking unbelieving at her.  
  
"Yah, Im serious, I took the test this morning. It was positive." She flopped down on a lounge chair across from them.  
  
"Well shit Letty, I dont know. I dont want to be a father, Im not ready, but I will take care of you and the baby, you know that right?" Dom said sipping at his Corona, blood completely drained from his face, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"Thats just it Dom, you might not be the father." Vince looked down at his shoes avoiding Letty's eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Who else could be the father? Who did you fuck around with behind my back ?" Dom snarled. Letty stood up and got right in Dom's face, waiting only a few seconds before slapping him hard across the face.  
  
"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Fuck you Dominic !! " she screamed. "If you must know it was Vince, and it was when we were broken up, he was there for me." Her eyes baring hatred, anger and disappoint radiating off her in waves.  
  
"Vince !!" Dom yelled, getting up, and turning to Vince, who just starred at Dom.  
  
"Well what the fuck do you expect Dom? You treated her like shit, and she needed someone to talk to and I was there. If it makes you feel any better we were drunk at the time, it wasnt planned. Not that we need to explain to you, since you werent together at the time, you were busy banging Cat." Dom opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut, knowing they were right. He sat back down, and motioned for them to do the same, he sighed running a hand over his scalp, cradling his head in his massive hands.  
  
"So now what do we do?" He asked calmly turning to face them.  
  
"Well, I am having the baby." Letty stated, to which both men nodded, "I guess I'll go to the doctors and find out when Im due, and when the baby was conceived, and then we will have a better idea. And lets keep this to ourselves for now, we will tell them alll later when we know for sure." The guys nodded their hands and sat in silence contemplating their situation.  
  
******************  
  
"You should name it Dameon." Mia suggested, as she petted the kitten in her room.  
  
"Oh thats a good one, I like that. What you think?" Aaliyah asked turning to Kel.  
  
"Its perfect."  
  
"I got another surprise," Brian said, smile plastered across his face. " I got us a house." Mia squealed and hugged her husband before hugging the girls, and Leon and Jesse who stood off to the corner.  
  
"Where is it Bri?" Mia asked, excitement in her voice.  
  
"Right next door." Mia squealed again, "We move in next weekend." This time all the girls squealed and the guys covered their ears.  
  
"That only gives us a two weeks to pack, we should get packing. I'll make a list of stuff for you to do." Mia smiled, and Brian groaned. "We're gonna need boxes, and a crib, and a changing table, and a ...." Mia rattled off as Jesse, Leon, Aaliyah and Kel snuck out of the room.  
  
*****************  
  
"No no no. That goes upstairs in the baby's room." Mia directed Vince and Brian who were lugging in a wooden dresser.  
  
"Where you want this Mia?" Dom groaned beneath the weight of the couch he was carrying with Leon.  
  
"That goes in the living room. Oh I need to sit down" Mia rested a hand on her back as she wiped the sweat from her forhead with a bandana that she tucked into her overalls that covered her growing belly. Letty quickly helped her to a chair.  
  
"You gotta take it easy girl," Letty reminded her as she picked up a heavy box headed for the kitchen. She had only taken a step, when Dom pulled the box out of her hand and handed her a box of linens instead.  
  
"What was that about?" Mia asked, to which Letty only shrugged. Vince and Dom hadnt let Letty near anything heavy, and she hadnt touched her beer sitting on the bookcase. "Letty is there something you aren't telling me ?" Letty nodded to her, and pointed at Mia's stomache and then to her own. "Oh my god, your pregnant !!" Mia exclamed just as Kel and Aaliyah came in the door.  
  
"Who's pregnant?" Kel asked, as Letty slapped her forehead, and shot daggers at Mia.  
  
"Letty your pregant !" Aaliyah yelled as Leon and Jesse carried in a mattress. Letty just rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead again.  
  
"No way, your preggers!" Leon yelled dropping the mattress abruptly.  
  
"Yes, now can you keep it down, I dont think the neighbor down the street heard you quite clearly." Leon and Jesse nodded their heads and got back to work.  
  
"I got one question, who's the daddy?" Aaliyah asked innocently.  
  
"ahdunnoDomnorVinceahws...." Letty mumbled. And Mia just starred at her in shock. Letty quickly took the opportunity to run out of the house, and grab more boxes.  
  
*********************  
  
"You know you really shouldn't have brought him to the race." Aaliyah reprimanded Kel as they petted their kitten watching the race.  
  
"Yah I know but he would have been so lonely." Kel explained, to which Aaliyah nodded her head understanding. A car alarm sounded right behind the girls, scaring them and causing Dameon to jump out of Kel's arms and take off down the street.  
  
"Shit Jesse, Leon, Dameon, ran off !" The girls screamed to their boys talking to Hector and Edwin a few feet away. The four of them quickly went running around the backlot searching for the kitten. An hour later it was Dom's cries who brought them running.  
  
"You little mother fucker, get off of me." Dom spun around trying to dislodge the kitten from his back. Aaliyah quickly ran up and took the kitten off of Dom just as Letty came running up.  
  
"Whats wrong ? What happened ?" she demanded.  
  
"Hell broke lose." Dom explained to which he received a slap from both the girls on either side."Damn, leave me alone, it is a hellion."  
  
"Its name is Dameon Dom, use it." Aaliyah growled at him. Dom was about to make a comment back when Brian came running up.  
  
"Uh guys we got bigger shit to deal with, Mia is in labour." Brian urged as they weaved their way back to their cars.  
  
"What are talking about she's only seven monthes ?"  
  
"I know but her water broke, and shes having contractions, we gotta get her to a hospital now." Everone quickly raced to their cars and sped off towards the hospital.  
  
********************  
  
The team was once again piled into the all too familiar waiting room of the County Hospital. It had been four hours since they arrived, and everyone was getting ancy. Dom paced the hall while Leon, Jesse, Vince, Aaliyah and Kel played cards, and Letty pretended not to be scared out of her mind. She stood against a wall, shaking slightly at knowing soon it would be her in there having a baby.  
  
"Hey dont worry, your gonna be fine." Dom soothed, kissing the top of her head and pulling her to him."Its gonna be alright, your a great..."Dom started but was cut off by Brian bursting through the doors. He stood there for a moment, just smiling at everyone.  
  
"Well tell us already damnit!" Vince demanded.  
  
"Well its a......"  
  
TBC  
  
*********************  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone ! Sorry for the extreme delay, your patience and support has been greatly appreciated. I have just been really busy lately. So anyways what do you think?? Letty pregnant. Who do you think the daddy is? And what do you think about Brian and Mia's baby, is it a boy or girl ?? You'll just have to wait and see. Please be kind and review. Thanx so much. See yah soon I hope. =0)  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Crazy Christine(angel_baby_109@hotmail.com)  
  
Title: Quarter Mile at a Time  
  
Rating: R, language, mild sexual content, violence, its not adult but its not for kids so consider yourself warned  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie (unfortunately, if I did, do you think I would be writing a story?) I seriously doubt that. I make no money so don't bother suing, my cd collection aint worth it. Universal own the F&F characters, Im using em for fun.I do however own my original character who has yet to appear. You like her, use her, just let me know.  
  
Summary: Quick flash back, Mia is preggers, got sick was in hospital, almost lost baby but didn't. Letty and Dom are broken up but Letty keeps trying to get back with Dom but keeps getting interrupted. Someone is pregnant but we don't know who, and something is attacking Dom. Read chapter 15 for a refresher, dont start the story here though you will be all confuzzed go back to Chap 1.  
  
Archive: Please do, but let me know where it goes so I can check it out, I want more ppl to get exposed to the story.  
  
Feedback: Only if you want me to write more of the story, plus I love it, it makes my day 


	17. The Last Lap

Chapter 17: The Last Lap  
  
Veracruz, Mexico, three years later...  
  
"Alright boys, lets close up shop, the girls are gonna have our asses if we don't get home", Brian called out as he wiped his hands on a grease cloth and tossed it onto the hood of the car he had been working on. Vince rolled out from under the car and followed suit. Jesse and Dom walked out of the office, while Leon closed down the store front. They walked out the backdoor and piled into their respective cars and roared down the street to a little suburb of stucko houses with red, ceramic tile roofs. Brian, Vince, and Dom pulled into the first driveway, while Leon and Jesse pulled into the driveway next to it. Jesse and Leon walked across the grass, and swung open the metal gate, and strolled into the backyard. Two massive picnic tables pushed together, were already covered in food. Kel and Aaliyah were working the grill, as Mia sat at a table bouncing a baby on her knee. Letty pushed open the backdoor of the house with her hip as she carried out a large tray of corn on the cob, she was followed by two little girls each carrying a bowl filled with salad and buns.  
  
"Gabrielle", Letty called,"come give your daddy a kiss." Gabrielle put her bowl on the table before smoothing out her sundress, and running over to the group of boys, pig tails bobbing up and down.  
  
"Maria! Go say hi to your daddy and your uncles", Mia urged. Maria giggled and ran over to the boys right behind Gabrielle her long dark curls bouncing behind her.  
  
"Daddy!!" Gabrielle squealed as Vince picked her up and swung her around, before kissing her on her nose and setting her down. "Ewww, daddy!", she squealed before wrinkling her nose and running behind Dom, "Protect me Uncle Dom", she pleaded, to which Dom just chuckled deeply, and pretended to protect her.  
  
"Hey you, time to eat." Mia called as she strolled over to the group with the baby balancing on her hip, cooing happily.  
  
"Here Mia, I'll take Carlos for you," Brian offered, as took his son from Mia. The group went and took their seats at the tables. Everyone bowed their heads in unison as Dom began his prayer.  
  
"Dear Heavenly...umm...spirit.. I would just like to thank you for all our friends and family, and for being able to start over here in Mexico, and of course for NOS. Amen" Everyone echoed their amens and then dug into the mountain of food in front of them.  
  
"You know, we really are lucky no one was hurt in that freak accident." Kel piped up.  
  
"Yah. I mean who would have thought, that a student pilot would crash land his plane into the garage. I mean that was some trippy shit." Aaliyah agreed.  
  
"Well it just gave us that final shove we needed to go and start over. We have families we have to take care of now." Vince said as he hugged Letty with one arm around the waist and kissed his daughters head.  
  
"Yah, well I never thought I would live to see the day V-dawg would get married." Leon laughed.  
  
"Who's one to talk?" Letty questioned, with a pointed glance to the gold band Leon sported on his right ring finger.  
  
"Speaking of which, when are you guys heading out for your honey?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Our plane leaves for Sandals tomorow afternoon," Kel offered.  
  
"I can not wait, to just lie out on the beach and do nothing but shop." Aaliyah giggled, already excited  
  
"What do you mean nothing to do but shop?" Jesse smirked, eyebrow raised, "I thought this was supposed to be our honeymoon" Jesse poutted.  
  
"It is sweetie," Aaliyah replied before kissing the pouting Jesse.  
  
"You people make me sick" Vince joked.  
  
"Oh and like you arent trying to jump Letty every chance you get." Leon shot back.  
  
"Why would Daddy want to jump on Mommy?" Gabrielle questioned innocently. Everyone fell quiet instantly, while trying to surpress giggles.  
  
"Cuz he's silly thats why." Aaliyah explained before taking a swig from her Corona. Everyone continued to joke around, and eat all afternoon. They took a break from eating to go play on the beach which was just behind their houses, courtesy of living on the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. They played volleyball on the beach, and made sand castles with Maria and Gabrielle. Mia waded in a bit with Carlos, as Dom tried to teach his niece how to swim. When the sun was setting everyone headed in to their houses to cool down, put the kids to bed, and just relax.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day was full of tearful goodbyes, as the girls hugged eachother. Even Letty shed a tear when Kel and Aaliyah came to say goodbye before leaving for their joint honeymoon in Sandals. They walked into the living room to say goodbye to Gabrielle and Maria who were busy playing Grand Tourismo on the play station. They barely noticed as their aunts kissed their heads, and made their way out the door.  
  
"Ha ha I beat you again!" Gabrielle cried, when she beat Maria in a race.  
  
"Oh well if this was real, I would so beat you.." Maria challenged back. Letty, Vince, Brian and Mia looked on for a few minutes before looking up at eachother, seeing the same look in everyone's eyes.  
  
"They are never getting their license." Vince stated firmly, to which everyone just nodded their heads  
  
"Outside Dom waited at the restored Charger for the newlyweds to finally get their asses in the car. Everyone piled into the back of the Charger, the girls sitting on the boys' laps. At the airport, the girls cried once again, as they group hugged Dom. Dom forced himself not to shed a tear, even though his eyes were glistening with tears ready to fall. Jesse and Leon finally pulled the girls into the terminal that would lead them to their plane, and stopped right before the tunnel, to do a final wave.  
  
"Did we forget anything?" Kel questioned as they walked down the terminal.  
  
"I don't think so.." Aaliyah replied and continued walking, racking her brain to figure out what they forgot.  
  
Meanwhile Dom climbed into his Charger and roared the engine to life, he screeched out of the parking lot, and down the main road heading back to Veracruz and his garage that he jointly owned with his family. He adjusted his rearview mirror and a breath caught in his throat at what he saw.  
  
"Rrrrraaaaaaarrrgh..." it snarled and hissed at Dom, back rising and hair standing on end, as it bared its claws.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"I remember now.."Aaliyah said, "Oh shit, we forgot about Dameon." she said as she slapped her forhead.  
  
"Dont worry about it, Im sure eveything will be fine." Kel stated and happily boarded the plane.  
  
"Nice kitty" Dom tried to soothe hissing Dameon in the back of his car. He was ignored and then Dameon pounced.  
  
The End  
  
***************  
  
Author's Note: I knew this took forever but I have been busy. I just would like to thank everyone who liked the story and I hope you liked the ending. Feel free to comment. And the plane crash is just for you Rakel, Enjoy, see yah around. =0) 


	18. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:  
  
OK, by demand of a few who weren't sure what happened in the last chapter, I thought it was clear but I guess not, I did find a slight error that could have caused slight confusion, but I fixed it, so yeah me !!  
  
The couples are as follows:  
  
Aaliyah and Jesse -married Kel and Leon-Married Mia and Brian- married(duh) -kids: Maria, Carlos Letty and Vince-married -kids: Gabrielle(making him the daddy) Dom-awww he's all alone.no wait he has Dameon the cat, lucky him.  
  
Hope that clarifies any confusion. Thanks for all the great support from everyone during this, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. See yah around. Oh and make sure you go see xXx on August 9. Go Vin!! 


End file.
